Assassin's Law
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Apollo - an assassin under the name of Wolf - is about to experience hell when he discovers his next hit would be Klavier. Only the hit seems strange, why can't Apollo work out why? All finished!
1. Chapter 1

24 floors above ground. There was an eight lane highway between them. Even from so high up he could see the target clearly. Swarms of security guards, political activists, the media, all around the one person. No wonder the target was one of the most hated men in politics…

The gun was quickly assembled, each part clicking into place quickly. Years of practice. As the long range scope was attached to the rifle the target was covered on all sides. The silver bullets were loaded into the gun as an opening was revealed.

"Don't take this personally…" The fingers curled around the trigger…a direct shot to the target's forehead, the resulting blood spray covering all the pristine suits. "…It's my job." In the dark of the abandoned building the assailant was never seen.

"…Job's done." The assailant spoke into the cellphone.

"Well done. Only the best does his job like you." The woman chuckled. "Your stuff? What will we do with it?"

"Destroy the suit, the gun, this cellphone, whatever you can burn get rid of like that."

"Your car?"

"I don't really care about that heap of metal. Get your posh blokes to wipe any evidence of me being in it. Change the plate and whatever." He paused. "Meet me with one of your guys. Make sure I get my money." He closed the phone.

At the designated time the two cars pulled up alongside of each other. From the black sports car stepped the assailant, from the larger red car, a man in an all white suit and the young girl he was on the phone to. The assailant grabbed the case containing the disassembled rifle from the boot of his car and traded places with the man in white. The second man climbed into the sports car as the young woman climbed back into the front of her car.

"Privacy." The girls smile could be seen in the mirror as she pressed the button on her dashboard, the dark screen separated them both.

From the backpack on the seat beside him he produced a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. He shoved the suit he had been wearing for his job into the rucksack.

"All done." The screen came back down.

"Glass of bubby in the hatch by your leg." The girl stated.

"You know me too well my dear." He opened the hatch and took a sip of the liquid.

"I'll contact you when we need you to do another job."

He reached into his pocket producing the card with the scrawled on. 'Midnight Wolf' with his logo, the werewolf with his precious silver gun in its hand.

"Well Wolf, you really do me and dad proud you know…" She giggled.

"Daddy told you not to call you by my real name again?" The man asked mockingly. "Tsk, what a stick in the mud he can be."

"No, he just said don't call you by your real name until you're off the job." She replied defensively.

"Alright, alright calm down. Besides, I am off the job aren't I? I mean, the guy's dead isn't he?"

"Yeah, but you're not officially off the job until you reach your front door."

"Tch…whatever, what was so special about him anyway, my target tonight?"

"He's a hated man in politics Wolf." The girl replied dimly.

"You mean he 'was'. What makes him so hated?"

"You should take time out to catch up on the news."

"I work two jobs sweetheart, don't really have the time." Was the man's comeback.

"You're so annoying sometimes!"

"Good."

"Anyway, he's been involved in some backhand deals with a few of the 'wrong' people shall we say."

"So, don't we all get caught doing things we shouldn't at some point?"

"Not when more than four billion U.S. dollars is resting on those deals."

"Ah, it's beginning to make sense."

"Activists hated him because he had some rather controversial views on many things my dear little Wolf." The car ground to a stop.

"Good night little Clarissa."

"Good night Wo-…Apollo." He smiled as he continued to his humble little apartment.

-x-x-

The beast snarled as soon as it heard the key in the door.

"Calm yourself Sabre, it's just me." The white animal looked from its position on the couch to its master. "You hungry?"

While it was an almost impossible thing to contemplate the beast on the couch seemed to smile. The said beast was a wolf, not a dog, a proper wolf. Apollo a.k.a. Wolf only got the real deal, he was a white wolf. The beast was his secret, as was other things about Apollo's life.

"You getting food or what Sabre?" The animal leapt from the couch and followed the man into the kitchen. As the animal tucked into the raw beef the man looked in the mirror.

His un-spiked brown hair was unimpressive. His lips were cracked and dry, his eyes showing the faint lines of tiredness.

"Alright you, I have court in the morning." Wolf looked to his pet.

-x-x-

Apollo Justice, ace attorney and…ace assassin. How do you pull a double life of like this so easy? Simple, you make sure it's a secret you're an assassin. An assumed name, a profession that is the polar opposite to what his daytime profession meant nobody was ever going to suspect him.

Ace attorney, defending the weak, making sure they never got charged for murder. When he was an attorney, he lived off what little he got and acted like the perfect little boy, being favoured by everyone.

Ace assassin, holding no contempt for human life and killing for cash. Wolf was his codename, killing his game – which he took very seriously. Hence, the fact he owned a _real _wolf as a pet – Sabre. He earned much more from this game, anywhere up to 2 million a hit.

-x-x-

"Apollo…I don't understand how you do it…" Clarissa whispered. "Or why…you're so much better than me and dad and the others." The young girl whispered.

To Apollo, being a lawyer was business. Being a hitman – that's a pleasure. Well, until he discovered who his next hit would be.

* * *

I know this is a strange idea that seems a tiny bit bizarre…


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, look at this." Clarissa called her father to the computer. "Could it be true?"

"We need to assume it is." The matured man replied. "It appears we will assign Wolf to his new job."

"Hm…look at these names…" Clarissa noticed the list. "Oh my…is that!?"

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the names!"

"I'll call a meeting. I can assign the others some new jobs."

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning. His assassination job was on Wednesday. It was now three a.m. Friday morning. The cellphone's infernal buzzing would not stop. Apollo groaned, rolling over to be met by the sleeping form of his pet wolf. He mumbled to himself before grabbing his two cellphones from the desk. He threw the red one down onto the bed. It wasn't his usual cell that was ringing – it was the one he used to talk to Clarissa.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Wolf! That is no way to speak to your commander!" The harsh male voice bit.

"Ah! Sorry sir! I just don't like to be woken early." It was Clarissa's father, the head of the organisation that was calling. A meeting, Apollo predicted. "I called to inform you of a meeting." _Surprise, surprise… _Apollo noted mentally.

"What time?"

"Nine a.m."

"Where?"

"Main office."

"Will I get a nice breakfast when I get there?"

"You're a cheeky sod sometimes, but I guess I can get someone to whip something up."

"Can I sleep for a few more hours now sir?" Apollo tried to keep the acid in his voice low.

"You better be there." The man warned before the line went dead.

"Screw you, I'll get there when I feel like it. Every fucker else does." He rolled over again so he was flat on his back in the king sized bed. Sabre's eyes were boring into Apollo with curiosity. "Sleep Sabre, we've got to go to work."

* * *

"Let's see if Clarissa remembered hm?" Apollo stood in front of his garage. The garage block was separate to the main apartment building and on days where Apollo was either going on a job or going into a meeting Clarissa would leave a car there in the early hours. "Nice." Apollo smiled broadly taking the keys and note from the top of his safe.

It wasn't the best car they had in the agency but it would do to get to the office in the city. A decent enough sports car. He opened the passenger door so Sabre could leap in and find wherever he wanted to sit. Apollo then slid into the driver's side and pulled on the leather gloves that were on his seat.

The main office was in fact the top floor of a huge skyscraper. The rest of the skyscraper (the remaining thirty nine floors) belonged to a popular car making company – hence the reason why they had so many high quality cars – none of the employees of the car company, aside from the owner knew what went off on the top floor. All they ever saw were men in posh black suits or jeans and leather jackets or women in casual clothes pass through their receptions to the elevator. There were a lot of rumours surrounding the top floor, ranging from drug dealing to people trafficking. Nobody had ever guessed right.

Apollo lifted his trademark sunglasses onto his face as he climbed from the car. He wore a pair of black jeans and a buttoned up leather trench coat. Underneath the coat was a heavy silver pistol which was hand designed for Apollo's use and a scabbard for a sword on his belt. Sabre, as far as the employees of the car company were concerned was a husky which was born with just white pigment in his fur. He opened the door to the passenger side, Sabre hopping out.

"I can't be dealing with this shit…" Apollo grumbled. "At least I'm getting breakfast out of this…"

Apollo's sight, hearing and smell were far too oversensitive for the mere human he was, although all the elite agents at his agency displayed some rather strange talents. He pressed the button for the top floor as soon as he and Sabre had gotten in. The elevator announced the boy's destination. He removed the sunglasses as he was faced by the steel enforced door. This was as far as any curious employee would ever get. He placed his hand on the pad by the door. Suddenly the door sprang to life and there was a hustle and bustle behind it. There were hundreds upon hundreds of desks along the outside wall of the room, most of them were occupied by women. He heard a few dreamy sighs as he and Sabre paced across the room.

Apollo's ears picked up something.

"Oh dear Sabre, it appears Bear isn't in the best of moods." He patted his pet before making his way closer to the center. Heading inward there were rows of fancy benches for every employee of the agency, including all the hitmen (and women), all the staff currently surrounding Apollo and other field agents that were there. In the dead center of the room was the boss's quarters, a room that was separated entirely by black, unbreakable glass. When in a large seminar the glass could be bought down so anyone in the room was visible by the others.

Apollo made his way to the glass walled area. The glass touched the ceiling, on the inside was Clarissa and her father – the bosses, the twelve elite agents of the agency (Apollo a.k.a. Wolf being one of them) and the three best hackers and computer geeks the agency had to offer. He placed his hand on the pad by the glass walls and the room became accessible.

Only for a chair to be thrown at him in an angry rage.

Apollo dodged it, his keen senses alerting him to the danger before he was injured. He sat up on the floor, Sabre paced in, snarling, ready to attack the source of the trouble.

"Whoa! Whoa! Bear! That's Wolf! That's Wolf!" An alarmed agent cried out, trying to stop Bear from launching another projectile at the youngest member of the team.

"Sabre! Stop!" The wolf listened to it's master's call and sat down.

There were five of the twelve agents currently in the room. The one throwing projectiles was the oldest member and best hitman in the world – Bear. Bear got his name because of his shear size, clocking in at almost seven feet tall and he had the temperament and attitude of the animal he was named after. The second agent was Bear's oldest daughter Cubby – one of the two female elites – she was called Cub as she was her father's child. The third was Mantis – the other female – she was skilled, a girl who was master of martial arts and capable of killing without ever being spotted. Cubby and Mantis were stood in front of the enraged Bear, trying to stop him. There was also Cobra, a sly man who had ties to the criminal underworld and proffered the adrenaline rush of almost being caught.

"What's with the big guy?" Apollo asked.

"I-I apologise Wolf. It's just that bastard Cheetah! He's been messing with my second daughter!" He roared, taking his seat. Apollo took his seat at the long table, beside Bear. Cubby and Mantis, satisfied that Bear had calmed took their seats opposite the two men, Cobra, an Italian man looked up from his book, as if nothing had happened. Sabre knew his place and chose to sit beside his master.

"Ah! Wolf!" Clarissa called as she came in.

"Clarissa." He responded. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's in the main office. He said something about you requesting breakfast?"

"That's right. Oh and some food for Sabre and a coffee too if you'd be so kind."

"I'll get one of the employees on it!" She declared. Apollo looked to the computer desks, at the centre was Bear's only son and on his left was Bear's youngest daughter, both were spectacular hackers.

"Where's the other nerd?" Apollo asked.

"We're not nerds!" Bear's son responded. "He's coming soon…"

* * *

There were twelve elites, all named after animals:

First was Bear, the oldest and most experienced. Named so because of his size and temperament but he had a good heart. He was strong, being able to hold a two-handed gun in one hand. He was the worlds finest. His favourite weapon was a rifle or his heavy family sword which was always on his belt.

Second was Cub, Bear's precious oldest daughter. She was more than happy to use her beautiful Latina looks to flatter the guys she was hired to kill, her favourite weapon – poison or knives. Cub looked forward to being as good as her father in the future.

Mantis was the only other female elite, she hailed from Japan originally and like her name suggests she is a very quick and precise killer. She was a master of many times of martial arts and liked nothing more than breaking a few necks, she chose daggers if she ever used a weapon.

Cobra was an Italian, with links to his powerful family in the Mafia. He loved to join forces with his family to slay other criminal masterminds. He was known for his taste in cheap women. He preferred to use his pistol to deal with his 'tricky customers'.

Shark was the next man. He loved to do the 'dirty jobs' as he called them, killing at sea was his game. Whether it was firing a harpoon into someone's stomach or blowing up yachts. He loved the thrill of throwing his victims to the beasts of the sea.

Tiger was a true master when it came to camouflage, you could be in the same room as him and never know. He loved the long missions always saying "There's nothing like knowing someone's gonna pay you a fat cheque at the end". He loved his guns; any kind of gun was a good weapon to him. He was an ex-army commando, fired for corruption.

Hawk was an airbourne assassin with more than perfect eyesight. You could guarantee a perfect shot from him and he loved to be in a helicopter, blowing up the car of the poor sucker he was hired to kill. The man was a German, his family raised in Nazi Germany and had taught him some of the traditions from those times…

Mountain Lion was a British climber gone wild. He was introduced to the world of assassins after acing a man in the back with his pick axe after refusal to take him up one of the 'cursed mountains' in the Himalayas. The man was a time bomb, being calm one minute to ready to kill the next.

Spider was a shadow stealth kinda guy. He liked to be in the dark, cut the victim's throat or trap them then out. One of his favourite ways to 'purify' his victims was to slice their throats with wire hidden in pockets on his gloves.

The next man was Bat. He was a bit of a dark horse, not very talkative but very good at improvising and turning anything into a weapon. The dark haired American had got himself into a few less than ideal situations in the past.

Then there was Cheetah. The rebel, the speed freak who could run as fast as his name suggests. He had a hatred of Apollo and Bear, for many reasons and loved to sleep with girls before killing them. He never played fair and always carried his trademark sub-machine gun.

Finally there was little Wolf. He was the youngest member of the team but in four years he had proved his worth – always killing who he was contracted to kill. Apollo, Wolf, was the most unique of the members, not really caring much for what the others called 'perks of the job' his weapons – Sabre, his silver pistol, his sword and his ability to curve a bullet.

* * *

Cheetah never appeared, thinking he was the rebel it was hardly a surprise. The seminar began with the usual congratulations and paycheques being handed out. Then came the interesting bit, the files. New jobs, for all of them.

Apollo took his file into his hand, his pet sat up straighter as if reading the file too.

The papers inside were almost bare, a contrast to the papers he normally received full of information. He read through what little he had.

"K-Klavier!?" He screeched.

"Is something wrong?"

"Klavier…he's one of my co-workers, it would be like killing one of you in this room…" _Then again…he deserves this…all the pain he's caused people and not even realised!_

"Any questions?" Clarissa looked around.

"Uh…there's no client listed here, who's ordered this hit?" Apollo demanded.

"They wish to stay anonymous."

"What's this 'extra info' I should be hearing about."

"This will be a long trip you understand. Your victim has gone incognito – we know he's performing somewhere on the other side of the country. There is one special request you must do beforehand. You know a girl called Ema Skye, correct?"

"Yeah…" He didn't like the sound of this.

"The client requested you kidnap her, she has been having some kind of sexual affair with Gavin and she could be used to lure him into a trap."

"Oh joy! Spending a long time on a mission with a girl who's never gonna stop asking questions! Who I know and have to lie too!" Apollo snarled. "I'm gonna hate this job, but hey, money's money to me. Let me guess, you want me to snatch her tonight?"

"Yes. She's been sent to a hotel called 'The Gatewater' – the fancy one in the city where me and dad sometimes stay, get her out of there by whatever means necessary."

"Alright."

"Wolf, there's some stuff for you in the parking lot, everything you'll need for the job."

Apollo waited until everyone left.

"Clarissa does anyone know about what Klavier and I did that time…?"

"Nobody really knows much about your sexuality, to be honest, I don't even know what turns you on."

"Clarissa, some of that stuff was a mistake." Apollo admitted.

Apollo felt uncomfortable but his job would always come first…


	3. Chapter 3

He dropped the card and the roughly written note into the envelope, before licking the gum and sealing it.

"Who are you planning on getting to deliver that?" Clarissa asked curiously, taking Bear's now vacant seat.

"I dunno. Sabre, some kid on the street maybe." Apollo smiled. "Unless you want to deliver it?"

"Na, I'll get recognised, aside from which, you can't send Sabre."

"Who's going to stop him Clarissa, besides it's not like I'm going to have him running through the whole precinct."

"Fine whatever." She submitted.

"Thank you my dear. Keep me updated won't you." Apollo looked to his pet. "Come on Sabre, we've work to do."

-x-x-

"Sis, I need to talk to you." Lana tugged her sister by the arm into her office.

"What is it?" Ema scowled.

"People are spreading rumours that you're a…you're a cheap tart." Lana chose to be as nice as she could in her approach.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to sleep with your boss in the hope that he will leave you alone." Lana bit. "Sis, please stop this."

"Lana…it's too late."

Sabre knew his job, to get into the precinct and sniff out Ema. As cruel as it sounds, Ema had a distinctive smell, that of chemicals and snackoos which both Apollo and his pet could sniff out from miles away. Sabre raced through the precinct, ignoring people's screams in terror. Apollo had attached a microphone to his pet, not only to direct him but to hear what was going on in the building from the comfort of his car.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" That was Ema's voice.

"Sabre, stay still for a minute."

"What do you mean? And why am I too late?"

"I'm going to meet Klavier at the Gatewater hotel."

"Hmph, I already knew that, ok Sabre, do your shit and make it scary." Apollo heard as the chains on his pet's neck rattled. He burst through the door. Apollo sat there, holding a set of goggles to his eyes, allowing him to see into the offices of Lana Skye. God bless the agency's night vision / scope goggles.

Sabre was there, braced in his attack position, legs planted firmly to the ground, tail in the air and wild eyes. He spat the envelope out before wildly throwing his head in the air and snapping his jaws shut. He then turned around and sprang out at full speed. As he got to the road he simply swerved past or jumped onto the cars. Then he returned to the alleyway where his master's car was waiting.

"I'm hungry Sabre, how about you?" The wolf leapt into the car. "Let's get some grub, I'm going McDonalds."

-x-x-

"My god that thing was scary!" Lana and Ema were still panting, terrified. Ema knelt down and shakily reached for the envelope.

On the front in fine writing was:

_Sealed with a kiss_

On the back was a small 'x' across the seal, which Ema assumed was the kiss. She undid the envelope and a small white piece of paper slipped out, along with a small piece of card, she noticed the card and quickly stuffed it in her pocket before her sister spotted it. Her sister carefully opened the paper.

_Hey Ema Skye – I hope my little messenger gave this message to the right person…my name's Wolf, you don't know me, you might know some things about me though. Anyway, I'm on a job and soon my presence will be felt around you. Just a quick warning. Looking forward to meeting you x Wolf x_

"I've never heard of him…" Ema commented.

"I-I have!" Lana suddenly seemed afraid.

"What's wrong?"

"The card? Where's the card?" Lana screeched.

"This?" She pulled the card from her pocket.

"Wolf is a…he's supposed to be…an assassin!" Lana cried out. "That's his card, with the werewolf holding a silver gun! That dog…that must be the fabled Sabre…"

"Don't be stupid." Ema tried to sound as if she didn't care, yet she was shaking.

-x-x-

Apollo, carrying the paper bag from McDonalds in his hand, his pet pacing beside him, climbed down the stairs towards the glass room.

"Clarissa!" Apollo called.

"Hola!" She appeared from behind the computer desk. "I've been working my magic at the Gatewater hotel for you."

"I knew you would, here, want some food?"

"Did you get me a chicken burger and some medium fries?"

"Of course." He took his seat at the desk. He and Mantis were the only two assassins there. "What you still doing here Mantis?"

"Jobs not until tonight. Figured I'd stick around." She paused for a moment. "I've just thought, how about I head into the little kitchen area we have in the office and whip you up some of those lovely noodles I make?"

"Haha sounds nice." Apollo chuckled.

"Well, you know my father knows a lot of people, he knows the manager of the Gatewater hotel too as it happens." Clarissa took a bite of her burger. Apollo filled his mouth with fries before responding.

"So. You got me in then?" Apollo glanced to Sabre, who Mantis had bought some food for.

"Indeed, you are now a…temporary employee shall we say for the night."

"Temporary employee?"

"The manager owes my dad a favour, this is it. You're going to be working there for a night – we told him your name was Adam. So, here you go Adam – one uniform."

"Sweet, oh yeah, you gave me some kit, you need to give me some food and some food for Sabre as well."

-x-x-

As it began to turn black outside, Apollo moved all his gear from the boot of his car onto the back seats. He needed the boot to put Ema in – as cruel as that sounded. He dressed in the red uniform of the hotel and fastened the name tag to the jacket. He cut a small hole on the inside and clicked the chain to his silver gun in the hole. He then pushed the gun into the inside pocket.

"What do you think Sabre?" The dog looked disgusted. "Yeah I don't like it too much either. So let's see, according to this I'm in charge of the expensive suites, exactly where Ema's staying." The wolf leapt onto the passenger seat of the black sports car. Apollo tossed his sword, which was usually on his belt, into the back and climbed into the driver's seat.

As far as Ema was aware, she was going to the Gatewater to meet Klavier, yet Klavier was the other side of the country and Apollo had specific instructions to get her out of there before eight. He pulled up a considerable distance from the expensive black hotel, Apollo ordered Sabre to lay low and he would be back soon. He slid the tiny bottle of chloroform like substance (it wasn't as dangerous but worked just as well) in the pocket of the jacket. He made sure he didn't look to conspicuous.

"Good evening. I'm here as the temporary employee. I'd like to see the manager."

"Yes, of course. You must be Adam."

"Yes ma'am." The manager met with him and issued him with his job, he was to serve the expensive rooms.

For twenty minutes he followed the orders, removing his cellphone he text Clarissa.

_Send in the roses – Wolf x_

"Excuse me sir!" A young boy, a worker in a local flower store came in. Apollo took the tray he was told to carry into his hands. "I have these flowers for a Miss Ema Skye on behalf of Klavier Gavin."

"Adam!" The manager called.

"Yes sir!" Apollo ran forward.

"Take these and a glass of champagne to Miss Ema Skye in room 215."

"Yes sir!" Apollo bowed, lifting the roses onto the tray and heading to the bar to collect a glass of champagne.

He stepped out of the escalator and knocked on the door to room 215.

"Who is it?" The voice called from the inside.

"Room service! I have a gift from a Mr Gavin and a glass of champagne for Miss Ema Skye!"

"Come in!" She was in the bed when Apollo stepped in, the covers up to her waist.

"Ma'am, where would you like these?"

"Oh um…just on that table please." Apollo turned around and placed his tray on the table. When he turned back around she was out of the bed and dressed in a gown.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ma'am?" Apollo asked.

"Hm…" She read the name tag on his jacket. "Yes please Adam, do you perhaps know when Klavier will be here?"

"No ma'am." Apollo replied.

"Can you wait here a second?" She headed off towards the bathroom.

Apollo pulled the silk handkerchief that was in his pocket out and soaked it in the chloroform like substance.

"Ok thank you Adam. Hang on I'll get you a tip." He knew she was doing it purposely, as she walked towards her purse she slid the gown from her shoulders, as if trying to lure 'Adam' into keeping her company. He moved towards her while her back was facing him and covered her mouth with the silken handkerchief.

She fell back into his arms. He lifted her into his arms and covered her with her coat which was hanging nearby.

"Sir!" Apollo burst through to reception. "She just collapsed in my arms, I need to get her to the hospital!" The man on reception was unconvinced, telling Apollo to call an ambulance. The manager, knowing the real reason Apollo was there told him to take her straight to the 'hospital' in his car.

He lowered her into the boot, putting her in the recovery position before slamming it shut. He then slipped back into the car and drove away from the center of the city, when he got to the hospital though, he would just keep driving.

"Chloroform anaesthetic, the best thing ever." Apollo concluded. "Well Sabre, better enjoy the next few hours before we get her whining at us."


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo pulled up on the side of the road as soon as he had got a considerable distance from the hotel. He opened the boot of the car and revealed the sleeping woman, he wrapped her coat tighter around her – while under the effects of the substance she was under she could not control her own body heat. He slid his jacket from his shoulders, wrapping it around her and pulling a small duvet from the back of the car and wrapping that around her too.

-x-x-

He was to head from the West Coast, his home in California to the East Coast, to where Klavier was supposed to be. Still, it would take him more than a day to get out of the city, with Ema in tow; no doubt it would take even longer.

He stopped once during the journey to change out of the hotel uniform. He hadn't stopped again until he had been travelling for three hours. He pulled into an empty parking lot, lifting the still sleeping woman from his boot, she'd wake soon. Sabre leapt into the back of the car, settling in what space remained on the back seat. Apollo pulled the seatbelt over her, noticing her body was making its own heat again. He then climbed back into his side of the car and pressed the lock straight down.

-x-x-

Her scream was more of a high pitch squeal. She tugged violently on the handle of the door, not getting anywhere.

"You won't get out anytime soon." He smiled.

"W-who are you!? Where am I!?"

"My name is Wolf, you're in my car. You must be Ema?"

"Oh my god!" She squealed trying to press herself against the door.

"What's that reaction for?"

"Y-you're a…a…"

"An assassin?" Wolf suggested.

"Are you?"  
"Indeed."

"Let me onto the backseat!" She cried.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Apollo replied.

"Huh?" She looked back, the white wolf that had broken into her sister's office was the same one on the seat.

"That's Sabre, my pet. I assume he delivered my message to you?"

"Y-yeah." She replied. "Well, aren't you going to shoot me?"

"I was thinking you should try it yourself." He pulled the silver pistol from his pocket and laid it on her lap. She tried to lift it, making no effect. That thing was heavy. "Too heavy?" He pulled the pistol from the woman. "How about a sword?" He pulled the silver blade from his belt.

"N-no…"

"Good, I'm not going to kill you but while you're with me you'll be making yourself useful." Apollo tried to sound the least bit threatening.

"I hope you don't mean like _that_!" she pulled her white coat to cover the flesh of her thigh and the bottom of her red gown.

"You're a pretty girl and damn hot but no, I'm not that kind of guy. I didn't mean like that."

"Anyway…" He tried to lighten his tone. "I have a rule which I hope you'll obey, if I make a promise of course. My rule is this – if you cooperate with me you will be rewarded, if you don't do as I say then…well…you'll be punished accordingly."

"The promise?" She whimpered.

"I promise you, the person I am hired to kill isn't a member of your family."

"T-then O-ok."

"Good girl." Apollo chuckled. "So, I'm Wolf, that's Sabre, you know what we do, what do you do?"

-x-x-

"What?" Apollo spoke into the phone in a harsh tone. "Please tell me you've located the target."

"Not now, have you got the girl?" Clarissa demanded.

"Miss Ema, can you be as kind as to say hi?"

"H-hi?" Ema nervously squeaked.

"Ah right, no we only know he's on the other coast, it should take roughly a week or so to get to the other side couldn't it?"

"I have to sleep too you know, I'd also like to take my little guest here to see a few things."

"How long do you think it would take to get to the Merriweather?"

"I'd rather not go there. Do you mean the bar or the…back bit?"

"The back bit but I guess you can stop by the bar."

"Nice, I'm not sure. I'd rather keep it slow; traffic around this time picks up, kids being off school and all." He lied. "Do I really have to go there?"

"Yes. Now call me when you get close to there." Apollo put the phone down and threw it onto the back seat by his pet.

"Stupid woman." He cursed. "Forgive me Miss Ema, I'm going to help you understand me and trust me a little first."

"I need the loo, can we stop?" Ema whined.

"Hm…" Apollo paused, he knew she would try to escape.

He pulled up at the nearest gas station, he unlocked the car and quickly locked the car back up before she had chance to climb out. He made sure to let Sabre out next.

"Hey buddy!" Apollo called. "fill it with gas." He made sure to check she had buttoned her coat before he let her out. "Where's the toilets?"

"Out back." The guy replied. Apollo locked his door and watched Ema run to the back of the building.

He glanced to Sabre and glanced off in the direction of the toilets Ema had just gone to. He knew Sabre would stay by the door, if she tried to make a break for it Sabre would stop her long enough for Apollo to get her back into the car. He'd headed off into the men's bathroom.

He'd finished up, washing his hands when he heard Ema's scream.

"Hey!" Apollo jumped on her and pushed her to the floor. "I thought I told you the rules." He pulled her up by the collar. "Where are your heels?" She was wearing high heels from when she was in the hotel room. He looked back to Sabre, who had lifted her discarded heels into his jaw.

"I thought you were going to keep your side of our deal?" He spoke harshly.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried.

"Grr." He tugged her along to the car, unlocking the door before even the man filling the tank had finished. "Get in." He spoke in a domineering tone. She scrambled in, he opened the door for Sabre to climb in too before locking it tight. "Can I ask a favour?" He turned to the man filling his tank. "You sell snackoos?"

"Uh yeah." He ran to the building and came out with a bag. "That's thirty two fifty pal."

"Keep the change." He handed him two twenty dollar bills before climbing into the car.

"Listen lady." He made sure he was back onto the highway before he spoke to Ema. "You ever do that again and I swear to god I'll shoot you."

"But I thought you needed me for something?"

"I can make a dead body look live." He assured. "You understand?" She nervously bobbed her head up and down. "Good."

"I-I'm calling my sister." She patted her coat.

"Your phone's here." Apollo produced the phone from his pocket. "The battery is about thirty miles down the road though."

"You wrecked my phone!?"

"Shut up." Apollo warned. He softened his tone. "Look, I knew you were going to escape, most people would try to but next time I won't let you live through it."

"I'm so, so sorry!" She yelped.

"Here, according to the stuff we had on you, you like these?" Apollo tossed the bag into her lap. Of course, he knew she would eat them, Apollo was around her more than enough to know she loved them.

"Y-yeah. Thanks…" She shakily lifted one from the wrapper and into her mouth.

"It'll be daylight by the time we reach the next city. We'll stop somewhere, get you some decent clothes, where we're going – heck you won't be coming out dressed the way you are now."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." He glanced at the clock on his dashboard, it was getting close to midnight. "Anyway, then we'll book into a hotel, get some rest maybe, before we hit the road again."

"Who's going to be buying these clothes?" Ema squeaked.

"I will. My company pay for anything I want them to thanks to the credit card in my pocket."

He drove for a while longer, Sabre had drifted to sleep on the backseat, Ema was drifting in and out of sleep, a good thing too – she wouldn't be tempting Apollo into killing her and being rid of her after.

She wouldn't sleep fully, when she woke and was shaking violently Apollo felt sympathy towards her.

"You wanna eat?"

"Huh…oh sure…" Her voice drifted.

"There's a little service thing not far ahead, place is practically deserted from this time so nobody will be staring at you." He reached into the back for her heels. "Put those back on though." He was trying his best to be patient with her...


	5. Chapter 5

The service station was practically deserted, except for a few truckers, some vampire-like employees and a few overnight travellers. Ema shuffled closer to Apollo as they passed the tables with men seated on them. Some gave her some rather… inappropriate looks, others tried to touch her.

"What do you want?" Apollo pulled her into the line of a small takeaway service.

"A coffee and a sandwich." She mumbled.

"You sure you don't want more?"

"Huh?"

"You're not in trouble, I'm willing to forget as long as you promise not to do it again." He smiled a soft smile.

"It's hard to believe what you do for a living…" She whispered.

"Run along, order what you want."

In front of her was a toasted sandwich with ham and cheese, a hot chocolate and a cookie. In front of him was a ham salad sandwich, coffee and a chocolate orange muffin. She glanced behind him to a trucker behind them. He stared at her exposed flesh.

"Something wrong?" Apollo asked as he lifted the coffee to his lips.

"No…" She mumbled.

"I'm not stupid, if nothing was wrong you'd be eating your food and drinking the hot chocolate." Apollo locked eyes with her and she fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

"There's nothing…"

"The trucker sat behind me." Apollo stated. "Making you uncomfortable?"

"How did you…?"

"Photographic memory, knew the trucker's been there for a while, drinking a black coffee, reading a week old copy of a newspaper, eating a steak with a double portion of chips?"

"My god!" She squealed.

"Hehe, test me all you want. He staring at you?"

"Yeah…" She lowered her gaze to the table.

"Oi buddy!" Apollo swung round. "Quit staring at the girl!" The trucker rose from his chair, but Apollo's determined gaze let off he was willing for a fight, the trucker moved off. "Is that better?"

"Thank you."

They discarded the trash from their food, taking what remained in the plastic cups out to the car. Apollo tossed some food scraps to Sabre, enough to keep the animal going until later, when they would reach the next city.

-x-x-

Ema had slept better, although she was still conscious she was in the car with a trained killer. She had stopped pushing his buttons, her persistent questions up until the service station had tempted him to kick her out the car, yet she was a little quieter now. She woke as soon as she felt something, even the slightest breeze on her face or movement of her hair, to make sure Wolf was nowhere near her.

It was ten in the morning as they reached the next city. She was awake by the time Apollo pulled up in the car park of the hotel.

"Right you. Get up." Apollo tapped her.

"Ok…"

"Wrap up in your jacket, we'll get checked in and then go shopping." He ordered.

The interior was that of a five star hotel, with the five star price tag as well.

"Smith." Apollo told the receptionist. "Adam." She took note of the name.

"The lady?"

"Ema Skye." He replied. He knew that today, he would be safe to use her name as she wouldn't be registered missing.

-x-x-

"Hey!" Apollo tapped the cashier's shoulder in the fanciest shop Ema had ever been in. "Oh, can I help you?"

"We need some personal shoppers." He smiled.

"Personal…?" Ema was surprised.

"Hi! My name's may…"

"…And I'm Jessie." Two brunette girls, twins Apollo assumed appeared.

"Hi there." Apollo replied. "My friend and I have gotten into a spot of trouble, so we had to leave wearing the clothes we were wearing when we left a hotel early last night."

"OK!" They called out.

"Nothings too good for that girl. I can pay for whatever you think suitable for her. Two casual outfits and a nice outfit to go to dinner in, oh and some new shoes for her, a couple of pairs." Apollo glanced between the two. "When finished, stay here until I return or bring her to me." Ema was smiling, a man, an assassin she didn't even know was offering her the most expensive clothes she would ever own.

"Ok! May, you go with the girl." The cashier pointed to Ema. "Jessie, the gentleman."

"Where to first sir?"

"I need some new jeans or trousers or whatever." Apollo followed the girl through the various stores in the mall. Two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts and a shirt later he was being measured for a new suit.

-x-x-

"I've never had a personal shopper before." Ema said as she caught up with May, the shopper.

"Really? You don't know what you've been missing!" She was lead through each store, picking out the clothes she thought Ema would look best in. They had picked out shoes, a new coat, new outfits, sleepwear, underwear and a new bag when they found Apollo being measured for his suit.

"You done already?" He held out his arm as the man asked to measure it. He was looking in the mirror, at Ema's reflection when he spoke.

"Y-yes thank you Adam." She remembered the name he had given at the hotel.

"No problem." Apollo picked the material for his new suit and waited around for it to be made to his measurements.

-x-x-

"You gonna go for dinner?" Apollo had locked himself and Ema (and Sabre who had climbed up the fire escape and into the window) in the room. He had disconnected the phone and bolted the window, plus, with Sabre keeping a careful watch over her, Ema wasn't stupid enough to try and escape. They both had a few hours of sleep, for Apollo it was the first decent nap he had since he was woken at three in the morning by his boss. "Dress in that nice dress you got from the store, it's a rather…posh restaurant we'll be going to."

She was dressed in a white dress, she was clearly warmer now – the dress was much more adequate than the nightdress she had been wearing in the car. Apollo wore the black suit.

"Whatever you want on the menu…it's yours." Apollo assured. His pet, Sabre, remained in his car, eating a tray of meat that had been in a cool box in the car.

Apollo ordered his usual from this restaurant, a regular haunt of his – fillet steak while Ema chose a fish dish.

"Can I test your memory again?" Ema inquired.

"Sure."

"What's the name of the waitress serving us?"

"Jennifer." Apollo replied confidently.

"What drink did the woman sat behind you just order?"

"Medium white house wine."

"How many people were in the group in front of us when we were waiting for a table?"

"Nine."

"I counted eight."

"The man at the bar, ordering a beer was with them to. They're sat on the table on the table in the middle of the room; Jennifer is serving them as well." Ema looked from hers and Wolf's table – near the window – to the other side of the room.

"What book was the teenage girl behind the counter reading?"

"New Moon." He smiled coyly.

"What's the woman wearing two tables behind you?"

"Miss Skye, look carefully. For that is not a woman." She looked over, sure enough, it was a man in a dress.

"Damn you're good."

Apollo felt his phone go off in his pocket. A message from Clarissa.

_I assume you're near the restaurant you always stop by, got a quick job for you… _She had sent him the brief description of a job, telling him she would send a picture if he replied he was nearby. He did just that and received a photo of a middle aged man, another politician, believed to be with a small group celebrating some kind of private party. As he glanced up from the phone he noticed the man was sat at a table by the door. He smiled briefly before returning to eating his starter.

Ema did try her best to make conversation, however she found it hard, she barely knew this man and what she _did_ know about him frightened her. Although she did admit that she was missing her family.

"I know this is sudden Miss Skye but I will be back soon. I just need to go and check on Sabre." He finished his main meal and placed the fork down. On the way out he caught a waiter by the arm and told them to keep an eye on Ema and make sure she did not leave her seat.

The real reason he had left is that he had seen the man on the job Clarissa had text him, he was heading outside for a cigarette. There was a strict rule in this restaurant that you could not be seen smoking near the building so headed down a lonely path and to the side of a canal.

"Idiot." Apollo whispered to himself as he removed his pistol.

Without a second's hesitation he placed the muzzle under the man's chin and tensed his finger on the trigger.

He let the dead body drop to the floor, knowing there was not a single drop of blood on his suit. He text her to say he had finished before replacing his gun on his inside pocket and returning to Ema.


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a few POV changes now – just a warning!**

He came back and sat in front of her.

"Where did you go?" She asked nervously.

"Nowhere important." He replied. "Thank you for staying here." He called the waitress over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and walked away.

When she returned she was holding two plates, she placed one plate, with ice cream and cake on in front of Apollo, then a strange chocolate sauce covered…well…Ema wasn't sure what it was. He watched her stare at it for a while.

"It's chocolate." He assured. "Grab a spoon for me." She took the spoon into her hand. "Now do this." He tapped the palm of his hand with the back of the spoon.

As she tapped the strange square shaped object with the spoon, she revealed the chocolate cake and white chocolate sauce. She smiled brightly and started eating.

-x-x-

By sunrise, Ema felt herself pulled to the car as she checked out the hotel.

**Ema's POV**

It was strange, I had to say, that I was no longer terrified of the man that had stolen me from the hotel. I watched the stop signs and occasional car zip past. I thought back to my life back home. My first thought was of my sister, Lana, I missed her. I longed to hear her voice, hear her whisper I was going to be fine. Maybe she'd filed a report that I was missing, maybe, just maybe she was praying for my safe return right this instant.

My next thoughts were too my closest friends, the Wrights. I thought of Trucy, crying her little heart out – I'm sure a part of her thinks Apollo fancies me – and to Mr Wright, telling my sister he would pray for my safe return. Then my thoughts turned to the attorney, to Apollo. He was a strange guy but I had never met another person who cared for others as much as he did. Then my thoughts turned to the man I wanted to sleep with to help my career, the glimmerous fop, I hate him, but part of me was starting to like some of the things he did.

My thoughts drifted once more to my sister, to her warnings. Klavier was a bad idea, I knew it. Part of me feels that if I had listened to my sister and had stayed away from the Gatewater, I wouldn't be in this mess. I knew this man was the same one who had served me in the hotel – I had seen the uniform in the back of the car. The white wolf on the back seat snarled as it sensed something.

"Shit!" The man beside me cursed.

**Narrator's POV**

Apollo growled under his breath. Ema was still unsure of what was happening. Suddenly she felt the car lurch forwards, they were picking up speed quick. Something slammed into the back of the car and Ema cried out. Wolf wasn't fazed, although his pet had begun to snarl and growl.

"If I were you I'd put your head down." He warned.

"W-what?"

"Get down!" He grabbed her head and forced it down, the car screeched as something shot through the windscreen between them. "We've got company…

"What did you do?" She cried.

"You'll see later." He pulled something from the backseat, a box of ammo no doubt. "Take the wheel." He demanded.

He hung himself from the window and Ema leaned over to grab the wheel and shuffled so she could reach the accelerator. She managed to get a glimpse of what was following them, three fancy looking black Cadillac cars. Why would they be following them? He focused his attention on the closest car, where a man holding a semi automatic gun was ready to shoot him. A rain of bullets zipped past him as he managed to duck back inside the car.

Through the rear-view mirror, Ema watched as he steadied his pistol and with a single shot took out the man with the gun. He ducked back down into the car.

"On the next turn, get off the highway. DO NOT indicate!" He demanded. More men were hanging from the cars, Apollo fired again, hitting another. She swerved the car off the next junction, two of the cars didn't have chance to follow and continued down the road.

Apollo ducked in again and held Ema's head down as more bullets rained in on them, the last car was the one that Apollo hadn't taken anyone out in.

"Turn as many corners as you can, thank god we're away from a city…"

"Yes sir." Ema seemed determined now.

Apollo chose to aim for the driver of the car, if he hit the driver he could either wait for the car to crash of take out the shooters. For the first few times he managed to get a clear aim Ema swerved round a corner. With two shots he had taken out both the men in the front seat of the car. Ema watched as the car crashed into the wall of a nearby building at a high speed.

"Hmph, that's them done." He climbed back into his seat. "Thanks."

"Uh…n-no problem I guess…" She mumbled.

"We'll need to stop." Apollo decided. "I'm sure there's a hotel or something somewhere, I can get a new car by morning."

"What if they come after us?"

"They won't. They think we're going to get back on the highway further up." Apollo replied.

**Ema's POV**

It turned out we weren't far from the 'Merriweather' – the place I had heard Wolf talking about on the phone just after I woke up. He had been on the phone since, we were on the outskirts of the next city and he had checked in with his boss. I heard as he chatted about a new car and 'the girl' which I assumed was me.

We had parked around the corner of a nearby hotel, I was helping him to offload things from his car and carry them to the hotel. As soon as we were checked in I found myself pulled away.

"Sit down." He demanded. I sat in front of the computer in the café. I watched as he sat alongside me, typing information into the computer. He had managed to get access to the police files – the secure police files from my home city – just by plugging in a pen drive. I was shocked. He searched the missing person's report and found one for me. The picture they used made me look so fat!

"It's time we head to the Merriweather anyway." He made sure I had dressed in a pair of jeans and a jacket which I was unsure about.

-x-x-

The Merriweather did not seem to be that special. A bar. That was all it was, I followed him as he made his way to a woman in her thirties.

"Well howdy partner." There was no way we were near Texas – surely – she must have moved to whichever state we were in.

"Hey, long time no see Cass." He chuckled.

"You here on business or pleasure?"

"Business." He replied.

"Please, come this way." He took my arm and led me through a secure door…

…I had realised what I had walked into after a few small seconds – a brothel, I was in a brothel!

"Don't worry." He assured me. "The guy I'm here to see won't touch you if he has any brains."

**Apollo/Wolf's POV**

Around me were scantily clad girls in various articles of lingerie. This was one of the many things which were considered perks of the assassin's job. Thanks to movies like James Bond or Wanted glamorising dangerous and highly skilled jobs like mine, any girl could be seduced. Although, according to most of the other men, that can lead to relationships or worst – pregnancies – so the guys tended to come to places like these. Even the two girls came to places like this often.

"Stick close." I warned the girl beside me. Glancing around I noticed there were several men, mainly in black suits were surrounded by women in several different states of…dress. We made our way to a center table, on the couch behind it was a single man surrounded by at least ten – admittedly beautiful – women.

"Well, well." The man was broad and easily the size of Bear. "I was hoping the agency would send one of the clients rather than you."

"I have no need for women like these." I responded. I could hear several people moving behind me. While I hated the man who ran the brothel – R – who I was currently talking to he had some information my agency wanted. Some women had moved behind me, pressing against me and feeling my chest. "Back off." I snarled. They still didn't move. "Give me my info R."

"You bought me a new girl?" He glanced over Ema.

"She's with me!" I growled. "I'm not like the others. I don't bring you girls to turn into your cheap tools." Ema grabbed my arm, she was clearly afraid.

"Man, she's a beauty." A man who worked for R came up behind her. When he touched her I drew my pistol and aimed it straight at R's head. All the men around me aimed guns at me.

"Friends, friends, lower your weapons." He lowered his hand to the table and the men pointed all their weapons to the floor.

"You should know better than to fuck with a girl when you know the man beside her is a trained killer." I lowered my weapon. "Now get these women off of me." With a simple gesture he shooed the two girls away from me. "What's the info?"

"We had an agent from a rival agency, mentioned Cheetah."

"How would you know it's Cheetah?"

"His real name's Alex Cooper, calls himself speed freak." I was taken aback.

"What did they say?"

"He's undergoing some training program there. Thought I could sell it to the agency, but since I figured you or Bear would be sent…" I was already walking away, taking Ema with me. "Hey where are you going!?"

"Thanks R!" I called.

This job was already funny, but with the news that Cheetah could be a double agent my senses were heightened further.

**Narrator's POV**

Apollo put his specialist bolts on the doors and windows of the hotel room once again. He then grabbed his cellphone and headed into the bathroom to have a refreshing shower. Ema was sat on the edge of her bed gently massaging her hair with a towel. She glanced down to the paper, on the front page was a story about a politician.

"I was in the restaurant with him last night…" She whispered to herself.

She stood up and made her way past the bathroom door. She couldn't resist glancing in, it turned up the man inside was incredibly muscular and she noticed some strange tattoo on his back. She then noticed his leather jacket.

"Maybe…" She looked around, the wolf was in the bathroom with its master. She started to quietly search his pockets. "An ID card?"

_Name: Apollo Justice_

"What are you doing?" He roared.

"Why do you have this?" She cried. She was both scared of him and the idea in the recesses of her brain. "Is this who you were sent to kill?" She whimpered.

"Hmph...haha! Haha! Hahaha!" He burst out laughing manically.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh god…I haven't updated in so long!!! Here you go guys!!**

"Ha haha Ahaha!" he couldn't hold back his laughter. "For a detective you aren't very vigilant are you?"

"W-what?" She looked as If she was about to scream or cry, yet looking at her told him she wouldn't be able to make a sound.

"Hmph, if you want to believe that is the man I was sent to kill then do so."

"Am I right?" She demanded shakily.

"I don't know, are you?" He asked menacingly, his hand resting on the sword he had removed and left on the table. "Hmph, believe whatever you want. I'll be glad to be rid of you when the time comes."

"When the time comes for what?" She cried.

"Shut up and get to sleep." He growled.

**Apollo's POV**

I knew she had never fallen asleep, and to be honest, neither had I. I was watching her curiously in the dark, making sure I never moved a muscle. She was searching for something else to link this me to Apollo me – although she was probably expecting to find a piece of paper saying 'Kill Apollo' on it.

I watched for at least ten minutes.

"Hmph, you want to know who I really am or who I've been sent to kill?" I lay on my back as I spoke.

"AAAHHH!" She leapt back. "How long have you-?"

"Doesn't matter." I cut her off. "I'll ask you again. Do you want to know who I am? Or who I was sent to kill?"

"W-who are you?" I sat up and slammed my palm into the switch for the lamp. I was dressed only in boxers; scars from my past were visible, even in this dull light.

"Sit." I patted the space beside me.

I saw her shiver as she made her way towards me and sat between me and Sabre (asleep at the bottom of the bed).

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Physically."

"H-huh?"

"I doubt you'll believe me." I kept my left arm tucked behind my body, there was a scar on the lower part of my arm which Ema would recognise. "I fear what I tell you may be too hard for you to take…or understand."

"I…"

"Give me the card." I held out my hand. She seemed reluctant to part with it, perhaps because this was the closest to home she had felt since I had taken her. "If this isn't the man I was sent to kill, why would I be carrying this?"

"B-but…no…" I noticed she had worked it out but was denying it was true.

"Take a look at this." I showed her my arm, the crescent shaped scar glistened in the light. "My name is Apollo Justice…and I'm fine." I allowed my voice to go back into the higher pitch it normally was.

"N-no!" She screamed leaping from the bed.

"I told you." I close my eyes.

"You can't be him…not kind gentle Apollo…"

"Believe what you want, I assure you though, these scars, my voice…should prove I'm telling the truth."

**Narrator's POV**

"Why? Why?" Ema cried. "I…I know it's you…I just…"

"Denial is a wonderful thing." He could feel her lying beside him. "Well, I don't know nor frankly care what you think of me right now."

"But…but Apollo, why?"

"You will see. You will learn soon enough. Get ready, we're leaving."

"O-ok."

He wasn't sure whether telling her was the right thing to do. He checked his phone as it interrupted the heavy silence.

"Fuck off." He pressed the cancel button towards the end of the short conversation.

"Is something wrong?"

"This job, there's something wrong." Apollo growled. "Why am I getting so many specifics…and what R said…"

"What are you on about?"

"Since you know my true identity I guess there's nothing else to bother to hide." The car swerved to the side of the road.

He reached into the back of the car and produced the paper file containing the forms. He had crossed out the name of the target previously.

"This is the file for the man you were reading about in the newspaper." She glanced at the politician's picture in the paper. The one Apollo had killed at the restaurant. He had picked up the file while she was asleep in the hotel. "As you can see these papers are full, giving me the names of the client, victim, everything." Ema took the folder from him as he produced a second folder. "This was yours. Empty."

He could tell questions were plaguing her, yet right now, Apollo didn't have the time nor patience to be dealing with her petty complaints and questions.

"Bear. It's me." Apollo began as he started a new conversation.

"Ah, Wolf. How is the job?"

"Something's up with it. I swear to God…"

"How so?"

"R said some...concerning things…and I keep getting very specific instructions, things aren't adding up."

"So why did you call?"

"You have some of the best hackers in the world in your family. Do some research, let me know about this case."

"I will gather your information. I'll call later."

"I do believe we should have a fun day." Apollo opened the car door. "We're at a little secluded beach area, the town's nice and the beach is normally empty."

"…Sounds nice…" Ema mumbled.

-x-x-

"What's the matter?" Apollo slammed the bottle of beer and the glass of soda on the table. Ema was looking out across the beach to the few locals and tourists and the gentle ocean.

"…Thanks…" She took a sip of the soda.

"Look, if you have questions or arguments or whatever, spit it out!" Apollo growled.

"You…you're totally different."

"Ha, you never even considered this me did you?" She winced as sunlight glared in her eyes.

"What do you think?" She snapped. "I've always seen you as that sensitive little boy! I never expected this…" She choked on a sob. "Why do you do this?"

"I think I should show you something." He stood, holding out his hand. "Come on."

"B-but…"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be long gone by now." He handed her his sunglasses. "I won't bite."

They were stood atop the cliffs.

"The best way to describe myself would be to use this…" He extended his arm towards the vast expanse of water, the sea.

"The…sea?"

"Nature is a wonderful thing." He climbed up onto a rock and sat down. Ema hesitated. "Take off your shoes…" She removed them and he helped her up beside him. Sabre leapt up quickly too.

"How so?" She was unstable so kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Nature can be so tranquil, so calm, so beautiful. Look at the sea now." Ema gasped, sure enough it was like diamonds. "Yet it can be a ferocious, uncaring force too. Look at storms, volcanoes, tsunamis. Just like my personality I suppose."

"I see…it's a very…poetic view." She did understand him however.

"There is a reason I do this job, and there are specifics to my job."

"Please, tell me."

**Ema's POV**

Why did I feel something for this killer? Even if I believed him to also be my friend?

"I do this job because assassins have been involved in my life since practically the day I was born." Apollo began.

"How does that happen?"

"When I was young, my father, a young musician was shot dead on stage. The only clue they left to their identity was a single card…the card I carry with my own."

"I am sorry…" I felt another warmth as he told me.

"I hate that cliché, saying sorry will never bring him back…besides it's not like you killed him." He growled. "Soon after, my mother went missing, presumed dead. I think there was an assassination plot against her too."

"So where do you fit in?"

"Throughout my life, people closest to me have been systematically murdered…foster families, teachers, friends, carers…I want to find those bastards and challenge them, finish them myself." Apollo declared valiantly. "That was when I met Bear and my boss, they devised a training plan which tests a candidate in every way…"

"How can you combine being a lawyer, someone who saves people and a killer with each other?"

"The people I kill in this job deserve to die, they cause pain to so many others, intentionally or unintentionally, who knows?" His phone went off. "Bear will meet us in the morning."

"I understand you more now." I whispered. "You're still Apollo, I just need to learn about you…"

**Narrator's POV**

-x-x-

_"You're just a bunch of stupid kids." The man hissed. "Whatever, you paid for the time, stage is yours."  
_

_"Yo, when we gonna hit it big?" The drummer asked._

"_When we get an agent." The guitarist replied coolly. "When you gonna get a girl A?"  
_

_"When I find one I like." He smiled. "Let's go." The few songs they knew later he was sat at a bar alone._

"_Later A!" The others called._

"_Bye jerk-offs."_

_"You were very good there." A girl sat alongside him._

"_Thanks."  
_

_"What's your band called?"  
_

_"Nuclear Angels."  
_

_"Well, I hope you make it big. You deserve it." He looked to the girl, long blonde hair and a naturally beautiful face captivated him. She giggled.  
_

_"Do I know you?"  
_

_"Perhaps you know my father, he owns the big accounting business in town…"  
_

_"Ah yes. I have seen you too. Maybe when you've been past school?"  
_

_"Perhaps." She shrugged. "Would you like a drink?"  
_

_"I can't have alcohol. I'm seventeen."  
_

_"You can with a rich girl. I'm underage too." She called a friend over and ordered two cocktails._

"_Hm…cheers." He smiled gratefully._

"_My name is Courtney Bedford."  
_

_"Everyone calls me A." They clinked the glasses together.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

"You'll never understand me." Apollo warned. "You can't. You won't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a warning." Apollo growled. His slid down from the rocks he was perched on.

"What about these…specifics…to your job?"

"I won't be hired to kill a woman; I also have to know my target has done something to harm another."

"It still feels like you're killing in cold blood though…"

"Not my problem." Apollo shrugged, making his way down the cliff.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Help!" Ema cried, needing help to climb back down off the rocks.

**Ema's POV**

The hotel was close to the beach, he told me this would be the last time we would stop for sleep until we got across the next two or three states. He was fast asleep. In the darkness I could see his lean, muscular arms on top of the covers and his chest rising in short bursts. I wasn't as fortunate as him, something in the back of my mind was stopping me from sleeping. Like a subconscious feeling that I needed to act upon. What was that feeling though? I felt no sympathy for Apollo while he's like this, a killer. Could it be…NO! I refused to believe I have any feelings whatsoever for him! He could kill me without hesitating.

He had left the balcony doors unbolted tonight. Clearly he was beginning to trust me a little more now. Well, not like I could escape from a balcony eight floors above a solid concrete poolside anyway. I shuffled out from under the cover, pacing barefoot towards the balcony.

The air was full of salt; a cold draft was blowing around my ankles and exposed legs. I got a chill as a gust of wind blew; perhaps wearing a lace nightgown was a bad idea. I took several deep breaths; the air was cleaner than back home. I heard a strange noise behind me, a shuffle. I spun round, thinking I had been caught by Wolf, I had been caught – but by something worst. His pet.

"I'm not going to escape I swear!" I cry out. The animal's eyes are locked with my own, yellow orbs surrounding the little black dot of his pupils. "Please!" The beast wasn't listening…perhaps if I called it's name it would stop for me. I scanned my head for the name…

"Wolf!" I cried. "No, uh…Alex?"

"Sabre!" A voice called above us, it was Apollo. "Leave her be boy, she isn't stupid enough to escape."

I looked up from my crouching position on the floor to the source of the voice. There was Apollo, scarred all over his body, wearing just a pair of boxers…Blue badger boxers?

"Blue Badger?" I seemed surprised.

"A guy's got to have a little novelty." He didn't so much as flinch at what I would have considered an awkward question. He knelt down by his pet, taking the head of his beloved wolf and pressed it against his chest. "Now boy, she's a member of the pack. Treat her like that." I was confused. Pack? What pack? "Keep her company if you choose."

"But!?"

"Listen Ema, he knows to trust you now." He ran a hand down the neck of the wolf. "I'm going back to sleep. I suggest you do the same soon." With that, he left, not even giving me chance to say 'thank you' or 'goodnight'.

I stared at the white wolf for a while, the fury had gone from his eyes now but he wasn't going to follow his master. I sat down on the cold tiles and looked towards the moon. The sky was beautiful here… the animal had moved towards me, he was lying alongside me – almost as if I was in control of him now.

"Sabre huh?" I cautiously lifted my hand but left it hovering over the wolf's head. "I…" The animal pushed its head against my hand.

I don't know how it happened or what _it _was but touching the wolf seemed to give me the key to understanding the man asleep in the room.

"I wish I can understand him…perhaps you can help?"

I yawned.

"I'm tired…" I struggled to my feet and plodded into the next room.

-x-x-

**Apollo's POV**

"W-what?" I mumbled through my sleepy haze.

"Apollo!" The voice called excitedly.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked dazed.

"I don't know, are you?" The voice giggled as I felt hands on my shoulders.

"C-Cortana!" I cried out. "B-but you're…"

"Dead? Yes." She giggled. "But I love you no less."

"Courtney…baby I have missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Why are you here? How can I see you?" I looked over my body, I was dressed in the same Blue Badger boxers I had fell asleep in.

"I came to speak to you Apollo."

"Why?"

"You need to get over me sweetheart."

"What?" I choked out.

"I'm here as part of your conscience I suppose…" She twirled a stray lock of her blonde hair between her fingers.

"My conscience? Ha, no offense Cortana but I have trained myself to have no feelings since you left me."

"They're still there." She shrugged. "Anyway, I came to tell you about Ema. Keep an eye on her, I can sense you have feelings for her at least."

"No I don't."

"Then tell me why I can feel your more _primal _desire brooding in you, that strength you have not had since you tried to protect me that night?" She asked.

"I became a monster that night."

"All to protect me." She winked. "A monster though? Well, then you must see your pet as a monster then, he is what you were that night…"

"Cortana! No! I don't know how that happened and I…I don't want to talk about it!"

"I love you baby." She whispered, hugging against me. "I have to leave now though…" She turned away from me and started to walk away.

"I love you too…" I whispered. "Please come back here!"

"I can't. You will fall in love again for me, won't you baby?" She smiled. "I want to see you smile…"

"Goodbye Cortana."

-x-x-

**Ema's POV**

"...Goodbye Cortana..." He was talking in his sleep. Who or what was Cortana? I crawled back under my covers, watching his pet take his usual spot at his master's feet. Deep down I knew that asking Apollo about who or what Cortana was would be a bad idea. Perhaps I could ask this _Bear _tomorrow…

He was the one to wake me, although it was obvious he had only just woken himself.

"We need to meet my friend in ten minutes. Get dressed." He demanded.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, hastily gathering my stuff into my arms and throwing it onto the bed.

"I'll be a moment." He made his way towards the bathroom.

**Apollo's POV**

There was some truth behind Cortana's words, now I was looking in a mirror I could see them. I could feel that power inside me again, that strength, the desire. My eyes were wild again, like the feral animal I was. The air around me seemed more menacing. I glanced down at wolf tattoo on my right arm. It was tingling – which was unusual – since I had never had trouble with the marks before in the four years I had them on my body. Even the tattoo on my back was tingling.

"I can not become you, not again." I whispered. "I can not become the true beast I am named after, the king of dogs – I can not become a wolf again."

**Ema's POV**

"Stay in the car." He told me harshly. Parked opposite us was a limo, a black limo and clearly Apollo knew who was waiting on the other side. I watched as Apollo climbed out the car and made his way across the tarmac. Another man was waiting.

I could only describe this man as a younger (but not that much younger), much sexier version of Damon Gant. The man had tanned skin and dark brown hair, his body was broad – like that of my arch nemesis from my childhood. Why did he look so…concerned though?

Apollo was making a signal which looked as if he was calling me forward. He was walking towards the car.

"It's safe." He assured. When I climbed out there were four new people – two men and two women. One of the men and both the girls looked like they were some relation to the man Apollo had spoken to. "Ema, this is Bear, the best assassin in the world."

"I…It's a pleasure to meet you." There was something warm about the big man's personality as he shook my hand.

"This is his daughter, we call her cub." The taller of the two girls stepped forward.

"You're very pretty." She remarked.

"T-thank you, you too."

"These two are my son and daughter, Sophia and Damien, genius computer hackers." Bear gestured.

"And I'm Cobra." The frizzy haired man stepped forward. I took a step back.

"Y-yes."

"Wolf, can I speak to your friend here alone?" Cub took my hand and pulled me towards the back of the limo. "Can I ask you something? Why do you look at Wolf like that?"

"Like what?" I ask confused.

"Like you fancy him." I blushed. "Haha, you do don't you. You fancy a trained killer!"

She was a friendly girl, hard to believe she was trained to kill like Apollo or Bear.

"Um…Cub was it? Can I ask you something? Who's Cortana?"

"W-what!?" Her face paled. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Wolf…he kept mumbling it in his sleep. W-why!?"

"Mention that name to him and he'll shoot you without thinking." She warned. "Unless he trusts you never to mention it again…"

"Who is this person?"

"I…I'm not sure if I should tell you. I'll give you some detail. It's the nickname he gave to this girl a few years ago, she died and there was a rumour something changed in him that night. The rumour says he turned into a wolf."

"Huh? How is that?"

"No!" The car shook as Apollo's voice erupted through the air and he slammed a fist into the vehicle.


	9. Chapter 9

"S-Slow down!" Ema cried as he was pushing the car to it's limits. "W-what's happening!?"

"It's a trap!" He suddenly swerved the car off the road. "Look." He handed her the paper. "They were planning on killing me, and you."

"What?" She looked at the name on the paper, Alex Cooper – Apollo said that was Cheetah's real name.

_The Fraulien will be going to the Gatewater hotel. She thinks I'm meeting her there, she'll be easy to get rid off. Then get after Justice. He's the one I need to get rid of. If he leaked that stuff we did…I'd be ruined._

"No! No!" Ema cried. "That can't be true!"

"Will you let me kill that bastard now?" Apollo growled. Sabre made a sudden movement on the back seat.

"Why? Why would he?"

"It's about time you saw the dark side of human nature." He revved the car. "Unfortunately, the original file also contained some information about where he's staying. Fancy a trip to the Big Apple?"

"N-New York?"

"It's quite a ways. Sure you can put up with me for that long?"

"I'm meant to be your hostage aren't I? Why the hell are you asking!?"

"Yeah I guess." Apollo shrugged.

-x-x-

She remembered that the only time they stopped over the next 36 hours was for food and drinks.

"Here boy." He threw a chunk of meat from the cooler crate in the back of the car, to Sabre. Sabre ran out and snapped the joint into his huge jaws. Apollo was perched on the hood of the black sports car, Ema sat on a blanket beside the car. She lifted the wrap to her mouth, taking a bite of the snack. "That's a good puppy." He took another chunk of meat and tossed it out into the grass. "That's all now."

He tossed the crate into the back of the car before joining Ema.

"I'm surprised you don't try to run away anymore." Apollo commented as he took a bite from his burger.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me." Ema said it in a way that suggested she was being light-hearted but Apollo could tell she was still afraid.

"You run, I will shoot. You stay, I'll behave." Apollo filled his mouth with fries.

"Can I ask you something? What did Klavier mean by 'if he leaked that stuff we did'?"

"It means nothing." Apollo replied coolly.

"Clearly it does." Ema demanded.

"I tell you what, I'll tell you that _if _you tell me why you were in that hotel, in some very sexy clothes may I add."

"I-I guess."

"Come on then, I think we need to stop at a hotel, I'll crash the car if I don't get sleep." She nodded, gathering the blanket into her hands and throwing it into the back of the car.

"Look sweetie, I'm a little ashamed of that night." Apollo took a seat on the bed beside Ema. "I'm a…_curious_…guy."

"What?" Ema asked confused.

"I wanted to try it with a guy. So, I tried it with Klavier."

"How far did you go?" Ema's eyes twinkled.

"Bit personal aren't you?"

"Well…"

"We kissed, we hugged, I let him touch me. It didn't feel right so I stopped him." Apollo whispered. "He…well…we got naked and he tried to violate me straight away, I got angry and pushed him away."

"Sounds painful…" Ema sympathised. "I'll take it nobody other than me and you two know what happened?"

"Indeed."

"Well…I'll be honest with you. I thought if I had sex with Klavier he might ease off on me at work."

"How so?"

"Well, I thought he'd quit making comments about me and…and all that stuff…"

"How naïve are you?" Apollo chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"If you had sex with him do you _honestly believe _he'd stop teasing you?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He'd have seen you naked, you'd have shown him everything. He'd have even more to tease you with."

"O-Oh." She winced.

"You didn't think about that did you?"

"No."

-x-x-

Her face was bright red from the chilli prawns.

"Too hot for you?" Apollo smiled as he lifted another forkful of the same food into his mouth. The heat and spice didn't affect him.

"A little." He clicked his fingers and a waitress came to his side.

"Hey pal, a glass of water for the lady if you could." She nodded and came back with a small glass of water. "Drink up Em."

"Well aren't you mister tall, dark and handsome?" A new waitress came to take the plates away.

"Thank you my dear." Apollo purred.

"You're just like Klavier in this sense." Ema mumbled.

"Ha Ha." Apollo teased. "So can we order desert?"

"That depends, what's in it for me?"

"Not that sort of stuff sunshine." Apollo winked.

"Not even a quickie?"

"No way." Apollo teased.

"Alright, so what's your order?"

Again he whispered in the waitress' ear. She came out with every desert on the menu.

"Oh and a couple more things…" He whispered in her ear again.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"For my dog. The other one first though please."

"Wow!" Ema looked at the variety of deserts on the table. "What are some of these things?"

"This is the restaurant's specialty, something Bear told me about – its main ingredient is cookie dough." She took the spoon into her hand and watched Apollo as he carefully cut the doughy substance and lifted it to his mouth.

"Have you been here before?" Ema asked as he explained another desert and showed her how to eat it.

"No. I tend not to travel this far very often, Bear and his daughter have been here before."

"You know…I really don't understand you…" Ema and him were on the final desert.

"I told you that you wouldn't." Apollo took a sip of the champagne he asked the waitress to get for them both. "What is it you don't understand about me?"

"Your image." Ema began. "I mean, how different you are to how I would picture an…"

"An assassin?" Apollo noticed she was still shy to say it. "Well, describe how you'd picture one."

"Let's see, you match the clothes – black outfit in a leather trench coat. A cold attitude, like's to use…cheap women for sex, doesn't like talking much…"

"Hm? And which one am I not?"

"The using cheap women for sex part."

"Things have happened in the past, like you probably already know and that calmed me down my dear."

"When we find Klavier, what will happen?" Ema asked as she walked with her hand linked in his.

"I kill him. I kill him and Cheetah."

"Then what?"

"You can go. I go back to being plain old Apollo until I get a new job."

"So…so that's it?"

"Did you expect something more?"

"No…I guess not…"

-x-x-

That night, he felt someone gently pressing his left arm.

"…Apollo…wake up please."

"What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"It's cold, can I sleep with you and Sabre?" Apollo grumbled then shifted along so she could climb in.

"Thanks." She got as close as she could to his warm body. He waited until he heard the rhythmic sounds of her breathing.

"So this is what you want?" Apollo sighed.

"What?" She whispered.

"It doesn't matter." He held out his arm and she snuggled against him. "Hugging a killer, tsk tsk."

That night was the first decent night's sleep since Apollo had kidnapped her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh boy…this was a random spur of the moment add on thought. Still it should justify Apollo's sudden compassion…

* * *

**

They travelled for a couple more days before crashing in a hotel again.

"Apollo…I mean…Wolf…am I the first hostage you've taken?" Ema asked.

"Nope, far from it."

"How many people have you kidnapped."

"I don't know…ten, twenty maybe." Apollo shrugged. He did it in a way as if he didn't care about the people.

"You said that like it meant nothing. Those people all have lives and family waiting for them…just like me…" She whimpered.

"I keep them safe, just like I am you."

"It doesn't matter! They still have people who care waiting for them."

"You're one of the hardest people I have ever had to kidnap…I'm emotionally attached to you – you are my friend after all…there's just one that beats you."

"Who's that?"

"An eleven year old girl…she was so sweet and innocent. Her father was killing people – torturing them just like Jigsaw would in the Saw movies. She didn't know of course…"

"…Why did you take her?"

"I used her to draw her father out. I told her as soon as I found him I would let her leave, she had to be a good girl. She called me the 'Big Bad Wolf'…when I found her dad, I told her to leave – she refused when she witnessed what her father had been doing."

"Where did you find him?"

"An abandoned warehouse, not far from the city's Red Light District – the guy had a thing for cheap women. Anyway, when I found him he was watching two people saw off parts of their body in the hope they could free themselves. She screamed, which drew attention to us. I told her to run…get away…"

"Then what?"

"I shot him…he didn't die instantly, Sabre ripped his neck open – that killed him." Ema glanced down at the wolf and shivered. "That animal is loyal." Apollo commented.

"What became of the girl?"

"I thought about killing her as well, but it goes against what little beliefs and moral value I have…she was innocent, not to mention _female._ She'd never harm anyone or anything – yet she wouldn't leave my side." Apollo looked down to Sabre. "Knowing I could never bring harm to someone innocent I asked her what she would like me to do. She could run away now, I could find a member of her family to give her to…I even considered just offloading her at a children's home…"

"What did you decide?"

"I took her to work with me. I told the boss I had shattered her psyche forever, the least I could do was care for her until she was old enough to fend for herself. I paid to put her through therapy – until she eventually erased all existence of her father…now she stays with me."

"I've never seen a teenage girl at your house?"

"She doesn't come home to often, she stays with friends or travels – as long as she behaves then I really don't mind."

"You took on the responsibility of her?"

"Am I unfit to do so?"

"No…I mean…"

"She is what has helped me realise just how bad my past has affected what I do today, she is the one who has helped me learn that I at least have _some _compassion."

"Does she not rat you out?"

"To her, I am her brother – she would never rat out her own family."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Apollo opened his wallet and showed her the photo of him, Cub and a young teenager – who was admittedly beautiful.

"She looks almost like she _is _a blood relation of yours."

"Knowing I took all that girl had away, I try to care for her as much as I can."

"Can I ask her name?"

"Charlotte. I'll let you speak to her some time."

-x-x-

She couldn't contemplate he was caring for a twelve year old. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

"Welcome to New York my dear." Apollo declared proudly. It had taken ten days to get there but it was worth it. "Ah, we must visit the airport too."

"Why?"

"Well, remember when you spoke to young Charlotte, she asked if she could meet you – so a colleague of mine is flying her over as we speak." She had spoken to her only a few hours ago – the girl explained that Apollo showed no compassion normally – but she was just a young girl with no other family and Apollo respected that.

"It'll take a day or two to pin down the exact location of Cheetah or Klavier, so we're free for a while…just be careful – those bastards could be anywhere."

"I'll stick close to you then…"

"I might arrange something special for you later." He checked his phone, a text from one of Bear's hacker children. "We have a place to stay." Apollo drove through the crowded streets until he reached a hotel in Central Park."

"We're not staying there are we?" Ema looked up to the grand hotel – far more grand than any hotel she and Wolf had been in yet.

"One of the best five star hotels in New York as it happens." Apollo climbed from the car.

"I can see why you swapped the car." She whispered. An agent had swapped his car for a high class sports car which was worth more money than Ema's apartment probably was.

"Park the car please." He gave the keys to the porter.

"What about our stuff?" Ema asked.

"Leave it there. I'm taking you shopping with the company credit card. Come along now Sabre."

The joy of the hotel was they allowed pets in – no questions asked. Apollo booked the finest room for him, Ema and Charlotte.

"Can you get the porter to take these to our room?" The only cases Apollo had taken from his car were his laptop, a rifle and a sealed black suitcase.

"Of course sir. Here's your room key. Will you be dining with us tonight?"

"No I think we'll pass. The other occupant will be with us later on…"

"This place is huge." Ema leapt onto the huge round bed. The main room was bigger than her sister's penthouse – let alone her home.

"Glad you approve. Thanks pal." He handed the porter twenty dollars. "All courtesy of work. The fucking little bitches!"

"Excuse me?"

"They lied to me Ema. I'm gonna make sure they regret it."

"Won't they cancel the card!?"

"No, me and Bear are the best assassins they have – if I leave Bear and his family will too. Too risky for them."

-x-x-

"Apollo!" The shrill cry rang through the air.

"Char!" The teenager ran into his arms, she was a considerable amount smaller than him still. "I trust you were good for Hawk?"

"Ja she was perfect."

"You're German!?" Ema squealed.

"Ja." The blond, spiky haired man bowed. "I'm hawk, you must be Ema Skye."

"Hi! I'm Charlotte." For a girl who witnessed her own father's death, Charlotte was an incredibly bubbly girl with blonde and pink hair.

"Hawk…can I speak to you for a sec?" Apollo turned to Charlotte. "Charlotte, why don't you chat to Ema about me for a bit?"

"Yes sir! Wolf sir!" He led Hawk a considerable distance away.

"I can see why you think it's strange, you're his friend yet you never knew of my existence, let alone all the other stuff. I hope I've explained it to you." Charlotte smiled.

"He came across as being incredibly uncaring and uncompassionate though…"

"He is…normally."

"So! Who wants to go shopping?" Apollo declared.

He treated the two girls like princesses, for he knew this was the calm before the storm. Soon he would not only risk his fight in a 'tag' match against a fellow colleague he would also have to risk Ema's and quite possibly Charlotte's life.

"Courtney Anna…please guide my soul…"


	11. Chapter 11

It was cool out on the balcony. Apollo had missed New York, he hadn't been here in 18 months - even then it was for a mourning occasion. Sabre lay on the cool tiles at his side, Apollo was beside him, his back against the glass door attached to the main room of the hotel room. Sabre's ears pricked up.

"You sense it too Sabre?" Apollo whispered.

"Good evening Apollo." The feminine voice giggled. Apollo scanned the air around him.

"Cortana!" Apollo declared. There was an illusion before him, his beloved woman Courtney-Anna.

"Apollo!" She giggled. "Can you see me this time?"

"Yeah." Apollo smiled, pressing his head against the glass. "How's immortality treating you?"

"That is most uncouth of you." She whispered sarcastically. "I miss papa…"

"I'm sorry about him…" Apollo whispered.

"I can't blame him, I did this to him a lot too."

"I suppose not everyone can cope seeing a dead girl daily."

"I hardly visit daily!" She giggled. "…How did he die Apollo?"

"Hm? You don't know?"

"No…"

"Well, I got a call a few months ago…the maids were saying that he'd been acting strange since I left to live with Bear and the others."  
"That was 2 years ago…"

"Yeah…well, I got there and then I heard a maid scream. They found him in the basement, hanging off the ceiling fan. I…I went to his funeral…then vowed not to return here…"

"Did you take what I said about Ema on board?"

"I don't like her like that." He paused for a moment. "Can anybody else see you?"

"A person has to truly believe I'm here, or you must frighten and taunt them into seeing me…there's also another way…but it will only work on someone like…like Alex…"

"Cheetah!" Apollo bristled.

"He's my killer, if you were to rid the Earth of him, or to fight him then…he would see me before his death. Then I could join papa…"

"So I'd free you." His ears traced something. "Someone's coming." He slid to the side and pointed his silver pistol towards the door.

"Calm yourself." The voice replied calmly.

"Charlotte." He threw the gun back down into his lap. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Ema moves a lot in bed and she's sleep talking…" She sat on the floor between Apollo and Sabre.

"Hm…"

"Well, well. If it isn't Charlotte…" Cortana leant back against the railings of the balcony.

"Who were you talking to?" Charlotte asked.

"What?"

"You were talking to someone…was it that Cortana girl?"

"You don't believe she's here…do you?"

"I've seen her, I'm not sure if that _was _her or a trick of the light or what. But…only we saw her…"

"I'm going to go now. Bye Apollo." Cortana faded.

"I met Cortana here in New York, I used to live here." Apollo whispered.

"Oh…I wondered why you were acting strange."

"Am I?" Apollo hated how this girl had worked out how he felt. "How'd you like Japan?"

"It's amazing there! So beautiful in the parks in Spring…" She giggled. "All those Cherry Blossoms! And the food is so wonderful, the people are really kind as well!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He ran his hand through Sabre's coarse fur.

"I've missed you and all my friends while I was gone…"

"I've missed you too, you're the closest thing I have to a real sister." She hugged against his arm.

"Apollo…Ema's a friend of yours isn't she? Do you…like her?...I mean, you and her…seem close."

"Hahahaha!" Apollo burst into hysteric laughter. "Na…I thought about it…once."

"What stopped you?"

"She didn't know who I really was, I'm a killer remember. Plus, she's not safe with me…"

"Neither am I…but I still stay don't I?"

"I'd protect you with my life if I had to."

"Why not her?" She then noticed Apollo was doing something she had never seen him do before – he was crying. "D-did I do something wrong!"

"I want to take you somewhere." Apollo held out his hand.

"Where?"

"Just come with me." Apollo helped her up and led her inside. "Ema! Wake up!"

"What?" Ema blinked away her sleep.

"Get up, we're going somewhere."

-x-x-

"A purple ATF cocktail." Apollo took a seat in the backstreet bar. Charlotte and Ema taking the seats on either side of him, Sabre on the floor beside him.

"I haven't heard that order in a very long time." The woman polished her glass behind the counter. "I'm not even sure anyone here knows how to make it anymore."

"I do Meg!" A boy Apollo's age pushed her aside.

"Do you?"

"Dude, it was my best friend's favourite drink! He was the only one who drank it!" The man declared.

"Alright, how about for the ladies?"

"Cola please." Charlotte smiled.

"Of course sweetie. For you?" She turned to Ema.

"Uh…vodka and coke please." Ema didn't look up, she continued to stare at Apollo's pet.

"Here you go." The woman placed the girls' drinks in front of them.

"Here you go man." The man placed Apollo's drink in front of him. "I can't believe you like this drink." Apollo took a sip before answering:

"This friend of yours, in his 20s perhaps?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah. Why?"

"Guitarist for a band here about four years ago? You were the drummer."

"My god!" The man stared him in the eyes. "No…! It can't be!"

"Duncan. Long time."

"Apollo!" He declared.

"Girls." Apollo took the girls and led them to a table.

"What's this about?"

"This is where it all began for me." Apollo sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte urged.

"This is where I started my life as an assassin, this is where I met my late girlfriend – Cortana."

"E-excuse me?" Ema coughed.

"I used to live in the Big Apple Ema! Hardly a big surprise."

"How did you meet?"

-x-x-

"Well…when I was 17 I used to do gigs with me and a bunch of friends. Duncan over there was the drummer and I was the guitarist/vocalist. Anyway, I did the gig, took a seat at the side of the bar over there and got a drink of cola from the bartender at the time. Then…a girl came up to me…"

"What did she look like?" Ema asked.

"You."

"W-what!"

"Well, similar to you…blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a slim figure." Apollo gulped down another mouthful of the drink. "Anyway, she came up to me. Introduced herself as Courtney Anna. She offered me a drink. I glanced over her and told her she was too young to be offering me a drink. She giggled and said she was my age and that she could get me a drink with her fake ID."

"So you clicked instantly?" Charlotte's eyes glittered.

"Yeah, I'd say we did. Anyway, I asked her if I could meet her again and we met up the following morning. Things progressed quickly and we were truly in love. Then…bad things happened. Unspeakable things."

"How did you becoming an assassin fit into this?" Ema asked.

"Duncan!" Apollo called. "Refill!"

"Sure thing dude!"

"Well, I met her father about 6 months after I started dating her. Her father's best friend was my close companion Bear, the man who inevitably taught me how to be a killer and also…a lawyer…"

-x-x-

He didn't understand why he was stupid enough to leave the girls with Sabre to take a moment of alone time.

-x-x-

_Wolf, bad luck puppy! Your 'sister' is gone, your whore too! Gavin and I will be waiting for you where your beloved Cortana was murdered all those years ago. Your whore won't be too far behind her._

_Cheetah! _

_P.S. your dog didn't put up much of a fight._


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh wow…it's been so long. I'm so, so sorry! Will get writing and updating as fast as I can. I've got about 10 unfinished stories and chapters on my laptop right now…**

**Ema's POV**

Ugh…my head. Whoever attacked me got me good, I tried to open my eyes through the haze in my mind.

"Augh…" I went to move my arm, which was above me for whatever reason and all I heard was the clinking of chains. My hands snapped open.

Suddenly I was blasted by cool air. I shook myself to reality. My arms were fastened above me in chains! My heart quickened and I tried to shake my arms free.

"Now, now Fraulien, you won't be able to go anywhere." The voice laughed.

It was then I realised, I was chained in this space (my ankles too) and I was wearing my lace nightgown which was torn and shredded.

"K-Klavier!" I cried out.

"Shut her up!" Another voice called up.

"Ja!"

"Get your hands off me!" Another voice cried. That's Char! Where's Apollo? Wait…last night he left me and Charlotte to go home alone while he got fresh air. I didn't see where he went.

"Now, now. Precious little Apollo isn't here to help his 'little sister', so you'd better do as I say."

"No way Cheetah!" She screamed.

"Charlotte!" I cried out.

"Ema!" She called back. "Where's Sabre? Where's Wolf?"

"Sabre's gone wolfie's not here." He finished handcuffing her.

"G-get off!" He turned to me. This man was fast, he was already before me – just for blinking a couple of times.

"You must be Ema Skye." He blew cigarette smoke into my face. I coughed and spluttered. I shifted and the chains rattled above me. "I'm Cheetah, a.k.a Alex. I'm sure wolfie's said stuff about me."

"Y-you!" I squealed and shifted back.

"Oh which reminds me, I have a gift for you. Klavier, please hit those lights." The lights illuminated the shadows of the building.

"Ema!" I squinted down to the floor of the warehouse beneath me, there was a car parked in the middle. I wasn't sure who was inside the car. "Ema! It's me! Lana!"

"Lana!" I cried out.

"Bambina!" That was Jake.

"Ema!" That was Phoenix and Trucy.

"Jake! Phoenix! Trucy!" I groaned in pain. "Let them go!" I cried.

"Na-ah little one, you're under my control."

"What's happening?"

-x-x-

"Here comes the cavalry." Cheetah laughed as he sat with a fully loaded pistol at his side.

-x-x-

**Narrator's POV**

He'd chosen to walk the last few meters. He knew Cheetah was intelligent enough to realise Apollo had arrived. He was familiar with all the warehouses around these docks – in particular this one. This was where Courtney had died. He knew how the inside of the warehouse was laid out.

The warehouse's design was almost unique. Above the main doors and windows were a series of smaller windows. On the inside, beneath those windows were balconies – connected by metal bars. No doubt Cheetah had made himself at home in this metal jungle.

Apollo was shocked to see his secret entry to the warehouse (a panel he found could be removed many years before) had not been touched.

"Well, well. If it isn't our puppy." Cheetah laughed before Apollo had even got through the panel and into the darkness.

"Give me back my sister and the girl. Then I shall leave, Gavin can keep his life too." He said calmly as he emerged into the light and his eyes met with Ema's – suspended in place on the balcony.

"Ha! Ha, ha, I don't think so pup, ya see…my job's to kill our lady friend here, oh and them in the car." He pointed to the black car just behind Apollo. The squeals from to occupants of the car echoed.

"…And my job's to kill blondie over there." Klavier clearly hadn't recognised to new assassin as Apollo. "So, we'll resolve this problem the way only we can. I'm going to challenge you. A tag match. We don't stop until one kills the other."

"I accept." The older man still sat on the metalwork. "Oh and bear in mind. When I kill you – not only does she die and those in the car there, but your precious baby sister too."

"You're full of shit Alex." Apollo snarled. "You're a coward too."

"Haven't you forgotten something though…our training…the longer you undergo it, the better you get. I've been on the training longer than you."

"No matter. We dogs are born to hunt."

"And we wild cats have the dignity and grace you savages can not. Before I forget as well…" He grabbed a limp, white animal from his side and through the body down onto the floor before Apollo. "Take back your dog."

Apollo rushed forward and fell to his knees before the white dog. This poor creature had definitely died a grim death. He felt tears but forced them back.

"S-Sabre!" He called out. He looked over the features. This dog wasn't quite right. The ears were not as pointed, the eyes were not as deep. "This isn't my dog!" Apollo snarled.

-x-x-

**Charlotte's POV**

"You're full of shit Alex!" The sounds were muffled but the voice was clear to me. That was my brother! Where am I? What happened after Cheetah cuffed me? I think he hit me…

My mouth was taped shut, my hands were cuffed in my lap. Was Cheetah really that stupid? Had he forgotten Apollo had raised me? I knew how to undo handcuffs – all I had to do was lift my hands towards my head and get the pin from my hair.

Chains rattled close by. I squealed but no sound came out past the tape. I heard a snarl – a dog's snarl followed by rattling. I held my composure as I fiddled with the pin in my hand to try and force open the cuffs. Something clicked.

Success!

I pulled my left hand free and then pulled the tape from my mouth. Squealing as I did so. The rattling and snarling was getting louder and more violent. I checked my pockets for any source of light, any at all. All I found was the lighter Apollo's friend had given him at the bar. I crawled forward holding the lighter, I saw another set of chains that wasn't attached to me. Whatever was chained sprang forward.

There were piercing yellow eyes full of fear and frustration. I held the lighter closer to those eyes and the shadow of a dog came to light.

"S-Sabre!" I cried in joy, throwing myself forward – wrapping my arms around his neck.

There were chains fastened to his two front paws, the rattling sound came from his chewing at the chain attached to the collar on the poor wolf's neck.

"I'm gonna get you free, then we're gonna help Apollo…" I hoped that the pin would work on the chains of Sabre.

-x-x-

**Narrator's POV**

As realisation hit Apollo he realised he had never should have moved. There was the sound of guns being loaded all around him. As he stood back up he spotted thugs all along the balcony all aimed at him.

"Tch, I'm ashamed of you Cheetah. To afraid to fight me alone?"

"Just weakening you down." Bullet's began to rain. Apollo swiftly dodged and managed to force his way behind some cover. He reached for the button in his pocket. "I need ya Hawk…" He pushed down as hard as he could and the whirring if the helicopter sliced the sound of the bullets.

Two figures flew through the windows, the first was Bear using his gun to take down the men opposite to him. Next was Cub, expertly hacking away at those closest to her with the knives up her sleeves. Apollo yanked the silver pistol from his pocket taking aim at Cheetah – who managed to avoid the hit (not to Apollo's surprise). Apollo then spotted Klavier running towards Ema with a knife. Apollo took a single shot, the bullet bounced between Klavier and Ema and he fell back.

"Cheetah you asshole! Screw all these guns, I wanna fight you man to man, get out here!"

"Cheetah's yours Apollo!" Cub and Bear called.

-x-x-

The battle was intense and Apollo hated to admit it but he was…losing. Cheetah smashed the sword away from his grip, picked him up by the throat and threw him into the car. His breath was getting more and more ragged. Cheetah ran forward and jumped onto Apollo.

He thought this was the end.

"Wolf!" Ema screamed.

"Now Sabre! Go!" The wolf charged forward savagely ripping muscle and flesh from Cheetah's shoulder. He threw the beast to the side and Sabre hit the wall with a yelp. Apollo threw Cheetah from him.

"Charlotte, good to see you're ok." Apollo caught his breath before charging forward to grab his sword.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" He pulled a button from the inside of his jacket. "There's a bomb in that car. In five minutes it will blow everyone in this building up." Apollo charged forward and took a swing at Cheetah.

"We've got to get them out of here." Bear turned to his daughter. "I'll sort out that bomb, Cheetah's headstrong and a lousy fighter – no doubt his bomb is very poor. Get the girl free and we'll get everyone onto Hawk's copter."

"Oh dear god!" Nobody had bothered to check what Klavier was up to…he had beaten Ema to the point of unconsciousness.

Charlotte scrambled up the ladders to the balcony, trying to avoid the bullets that Klavier was firing at her, one hit her in the arm. Her shrill cry echoed in the thick air.

"Let me help!" Cub pulled her up.

"Give me those cuffs…" Cub pulled the handcuffs from Charlotte – the ones she had found beside Sabre.

-x-x-

The bond between Apollo and Sabre was so strong. They were a duo, Apollo was nothing without the aid of his savage companion Sabre he wouldn't be as strong as he was.

"Let's do what we wolves do best, pack hunting."

Cheetah – suddenly realising that with Sabre's aid Apollo had the upper hand pulled the machine gun from the arms of one of the dead men. Apollo and Sabre charged towards him, crisscrossing each other to confuse him and make him dizzy. Apollo swung his sword out in true acrobatic style and missed, Cheetah escaping to the other side of the factory.

-x-x-

"Stupid thing. Fuck it. Move from this door and cover your eyes!" Bear roared. The occupants of the car did as he told them. He pushed his elbow through the window the tore the door from its frame. "Three minutes huh? Right! What's your name lady?"

"L-Lana." The frightened prosecutor replied.

"I'm here to help. I swear it. Get out."

"No I can't we're all stuck! W-What's happening!"

"Calm down!" He snapped. "You and the bloke beside you are going first."

"N-no! Take the little girl with you first."

Strength was no obstacle. He tore the restraining straps and chains from the bodies of Trucy and Jake.

"Keep your head down, keep quiet and run." He lifted Trucy up onto his back. "I'll be back, I promise."

On the balcony Cub spotted the pistol pointed under Ema's chin.

"Bastard…" She slid the knife down her sleeve and launched it at Klavier's arm. It went straight through the top of his arm, ripping through muscle and bone in one movement.

-x-x-

A minute to go.

"Sabre run, get on the helicopter with the others now!" Sabre ran out and managed to leap onto the helicopter as it was just about to lift of the ground. Cub and Charlotte had managed to restrain Klavier and get him onto the helicopter as well. Apollo dashed to the ladders, narrowly avoiding losing a leg because of Cheetah. He ran to Ema.

"I might not get out if this." Apollo used his sword to loosen the final chain that suspended Ema in place. "You're a good girl."

"W-what?" He pulled her onto him, it was then she passed out.

"Go, take her and go. Tell Hawk to get out of here."

"But-!"

"No! Go Cub! Now!"

-x-x-

Cheetah had gone. 10, 9, 8…

Apollo didn't have chance to get down the ladder and out through the door so he leapt from the window to the next rooftop. The building fell in on itself then ascending into flames and explosions. Apollo took deep breaths. Groaning loudly as he peeled himself of the roof.  
"The match…isn't over yet." Apollo hadn't been injured too badly. He smelt the air, the scent of Cheetah was faint amongst the smell of smoke and toxic fumes.

-x-x-

"We've got to nurse these two back to health. Charlotte passed out when she got onto the helicopter." Bear looked between the two passed out girls and Klavier – who he'd strapped and chained up with various articles on the helicopter.

"Ema! Ema!" Lana cried over her.

"Move aside, I'll help get her better." Cub knelt down beside Ema.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Cub, you've met my daddy – Bear." She pointed to him, helping the now awake Charlotte by bandaging the wound – it would do until they could get to the hospital.

-x-x-

"Game over." Apollo snarled as he trapped Cheetah.

"You know what! You know what! You know that baby your beloved Courtney carried the night she died! It was…!"

"Yours? Tell me something I don't know. You raped her, you murdered her and I've waited every single day to avenge her and set her free."

"You wouldn't dare! It would make you a traitor!"

"And you weren't." Cheetah tried to run at Apollo, the sword aimed squarely at his heart. Apollo stepped to the side, snatched his wrist then threw him back against the wall – ripping his sword from his grip.

"You might always land on your feet and be faster than me but we wolves are much more resilient. Now…let's see…nine lives…nine ways to kill you…"

"N-no!"

Apollo ran forward, crushing his own sword into the shoulder that Sabre had damaged. He crushed so much bone and muscle that the limb only hung by a slither of flesh. He let out a bloodcurdling cry.

"One."

He did the same to the second, this time pulling the sword down, being sprayed by blood across his face and suit. He revelled in the sound of the bone crushing under the pressure and of course, Cheetah's begging for forgiveness.

"Two."

He slammed both swords (his and Alex's) into the man's legs. Pinning him there as he grabbed his collar and slammed his head into the wall.

"Three."

"J-just kill me…"

"I'm gonna watch you beg, the same way you watched my love beg for mercy. You're gonna be alive till I at least get to five."

He tore open the man's shirt. He tore the sword from the muscle in his legs, fresh blood spurting out of the wounds. He held the blades of the swords in his gloved hands, he pushed the blades into his chest carving the letter A into his chest.

"Just like you did to her. Number four." Apollo pulled the swords back. "Déjà vu huh?"

"Bastard!"

"You slaughtered her. I'm gonna butcher you."

"Apollo…you can stop now…" Apollo could sense her spirit behind him.

"No, I'm sorry Courtana but no."

"K-kill me." His pupils were widening, he'd seen her, he was dying.

He picked Cheetah's sword up.

"Oh the irony of dying by your own blade. I'm gonna do to you what you did to her. You ripped her unborn child from her!" He drove the blade deep into the man's stomach, slashing across and spilling out all manner of body matter. He was still breathing.

"Five… I'll give you some mercy now. I hope the afterlife treats you well."

He drove the sword straight into the man's throat. His clothes were coated in bloodstains by now.

"Rest in peace. Number six."

He used his own side to cut those tiny slithers of flesh which had held his arms, so the two limbs lay on the floor for the dogs to eat.

"Seven."

He drove the sword straight through the cold heart.

"Eight."

Then came the final one. He forced the sword straight between the man's legs.

"I wished I could have castrated you years ago. You raped my nineteen year old girlfriend. Nine."

He pulled the dog tags from the man's neck - that's why it was called a tag match. The dog tags were proof he'd killed him.

He slid the sword back into his belt. Now he had to relocate the helicopter. The best way to do that…air traffic control of course.


	13. Chapter 13

"Get the fuck off." He pointed the pistol at the terrified motorcyclist.

"Gwaah!" He leapt off, Apollo climbed straight on and ignored the traffic lights.

"To the control tower!"

-x-x-

"How's your arm hon?" Charlotte tumbled into the front of the helicopter with Hawk, pulling the headset microphone over her head.

"I-It's ok…" She rubbed the bandaged wound in her arm.

"Hey I-I'm sorry about your bruder."

"Yeah…" She fell quiet, Sabre sat in front of her.

"For what it's worth, I don't think he's dead. I mean, I saw a figure get out of there."

"It was Cheetah though." She whispered.

"Don't think that way!" He scolded.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry Hawk.."

"Is that girl awake yet?"

"No…she's pretty battered up, Cub and Bear are working as fast as possible to get her patched up and awake. That lady called Lana is irritating though, she won't stop bugging Cub."

"That's what happens when someone you love gets hurt honey."

"I guess…oh god! I feel like such an idiot!" She cried.

"Go on little lady, head back outside and go lay down for a bit."

"Ok." She nodded handing him back the headset and following Sabre back to the main body of the helicopter.

-x-x-

"Get away from there." Apollo demanded, his sword was still in his belt – he was certain that they didn't need a weapon pointed at their heads when a man coated in blood breaks into the control tower.

"Y-yes sir!" The man replied nervously. He'd already scared the others into a corner.

"I won't bring harm to you, providing you help me…I'm looking for a helicopter." He snarled.

"A h-helicopter sir?" The young man asked nervously.

"Yes, an unmarked helicopter. Show me how to do it."

They'd located Hawk's helicopter, now it was just a matter of getting Hawk to land and getting onto the helicopter without anyone realising – after all – they think he's dead.

-x-x-

"…Ugh…" Her eyes snapped open to be met by Cub's.

"Hello Ema, how you feeling?"

"Pain, w-what happened?"

"Sit up." She pulled Ema up. "You're safe now."

"Where's Wolf!" Ema asked shocked as she glanced around – to Charlotte who was hugging into Sabre's neck, crying – then to Cub, holding a damp cloth to Ema's arm and Bear kneeling before her – then to Lana and the others, shook up but covered in cuts and grazes – then finally to Klavier, tied up in the corner.

"I'm sorry Ema…" Cub closed her eyes as her father began to speak.

"N-no! No please don't tell me that!"

"He didn't get out my dear. He risked himself for you." Bear felt as she fell forward into his chest. Klavier began to laugh. "Grr, hold on a sec." He walked over to Klavier and slammed his fist into his chest. "Not so funny now, huh?" Klavier wheezed out an answer. "Don't speak again."

"Lana!" Ema grabbed her sister. "You're ok!" She turned to Charlotte and Sabre. Sabre whined and lowered his head. "Are you ok?" Charlotte just sat quietly.

"What!" Hawk cried out. Bear swung the door to Sabre's cabin open.

"What the hell's going off?" Bear growled.

"I'm sorry sir but there's a commercial jet heading right towards you, you need to land in the next five minutes and stay on the tarmac for fifteen more minutes." The metallic voice called into the headset.

"Fine. Folks we're going down." Hawk swung the helicopter downwards.

-x-x-

"Thanks." He threw all the money down on the counter in front of the young gentleman. "Sorry for the inconvenience, I trust you'll be quiet?" Apollo nodded to him and climbed down from the tower.

"Y-yes sir."

-x-x-

"What do we do now?" Bear asked.

"Might as well give everyone a bathroom break." Hawk lit a cigarette.

"Where are we gonna take that Nazi ass?" Bear pointed to Klavier.

"Don't refer to the Nazi's." Hawk warned. "Tell ya what, that over there is the private jet lounge, this time it's gonna be empty. You get him and I'll guide the others, we're stuck here till this load of jets takes off."

"Sabre, is something wrong?" Charlotte had noticed her brother's pet had turned around and was staring at the helicopter.

"What's up with Sabre?" Cub asked. He turned back around and pushed his head into Charlotte's leg.

"You want us to go ahead?" Charlotte asked. The wolf nodded. "Alright, don't run too far." Cub wrapped her arm around Charlotte's shoulder and led her away. Sabre continued to stare at the helicopter, he sensed the presence of a person around the helicopter. He heard the sound as someone opened the door to the helicopter silently.

The beast sprang into action, leaping up to bite into the jugular of the intruder. The intruder stepped to the side and threw the animal down.

"Bad Sabre." Apollo laughed. The wolf heard it's masters voice and sprang into his arms, knocking him back into the open helicopter. "Good to see you missed me." He felt as the wolf licked some of the blood from his face. "The girls are ok?" The wolf nodded. "You didn't think that twat was gonna kill me did ya?" He dangled the broken chain with the dog tags before the wolf's eyes. "Now…"

He stepped towards Hawk's cabin. Bracing himself using the handles on the side of the door he pushed his foot through the door. The door needed to be kicked a few times before it gave. Sabre leapt into the seat Charlotte had occupied earlier and Apollo took Hawk's seat.

-x-x-

"Something wrong?" Bear growled as Hawk braced himself.

"Someone's in my helicopter." He pulled a dagger from his belt. "Stick close."

"I bet I can shoot you faster than you can slit my throat." Apollo growled. "Sabre!" The wolf leapt up and went to grab Hawk's wrist. Hawk dropped the dagger and stepped back.

"Only one can control the wolf like that, his master."

"Of course, did you think I'd die by Cheetah's hand?"

"Whoo man! Thank god you're here!" Apollo stood up and for a brief moment Hawk hugged him.

"Get off me man!" Apollo barked.

"That voice!" Cub ran through and leapt into his arms. "Charlotte! Charlotte!"

"Big brother!" Apollo held on to her for a long period of time – long enough for Hawk to start the helicopter.

"How's the arm?" He let her go.

"It's fine. Thank god you're alive!"

"Hmph, did you think I'd let him kill me?" Apollo walked towards Ema.

"Look at how much of a mess you are." She whispered.

"Ditto. Mine's just blood though." Ema tumbled into his arms.

"You risked your life for me…"

"Your point? By the way, you're free to go." Klavier began laughing.

"How touching…" He laughed.

"Cub?" Apollo turned to her.

"Hmm? Yes Wolf?"

"Do me a favour, shut him up." He produced a tiny capsule from his pocket and handed it to her.

"With pleasure." She bit into the top of the capsule and allowed the fluid to pour into her mouth. She sauntered towards Klavier and kissed him, the fluid passing from her lips into his mouth. He passed out instantly. "What is this?"

"Mild poison, just enough to sedate him, won't kill him." Apollo shrugged.

"So, where to my friend? Back to base?"

"No!" Apollo roared.

"Where to then?" Hawk asked.

"Charlotte and this lady need to go to the hospital, how long does it take to get back home?"

"About another couple of hours, it'll be daylight by the time we get there."

"Good, get them there, Cubby and Bear – you'll have to take them in – and get the others treated for shock and trauma."

"What about him?" Bear turned to Klavier.

"Perhaps you'd do me a favour?" He whispered in Bear's ear.

"The job's not quite done yet." Apollo took a seat beside Charlotte who was clutching her arm. "Had any meds?"

"No?"

"Bear what's safe for her to take? Her arms giving her some agro."

"No it's not." She bit.

"My dear, you can not withstand pain the way your brother can. Don't lie." He handed her some tablets.


	14. Chapter 14

"How long are you planning on keeping him in our cellar?" Cub asked as she joined Apollo at the poolside. "Or…staying at our house?"

"Until he breaks." Apollo yawned, stretching out in the sun.

He was staying with Bear and his family, like he had done after Courtana had first died. He missed being at Bear's mansion – where the bedroom he slept in was the size or his living room and kitchen combined.

"Apollo!" Charlotte pounced onto him and the sun lounger he was on almost buckled under the weight.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh fine, fine. It's not hurting at all. Anyway, Bear sent me out to say Ema's called from the hospital. She's coming out today."

"Good." Apollo smiled.

He still looked like Wolf, still _acted _like Wolf, he was Wolf. Apollo the lawyer was still on 'holiday'.

"So did she say when she'd be out?" Cub asked as she gave Charlotte a glass of her sister's homemade pink lemonade.

"She said she was getting discharged as she called." Charlotte pressed Apollo's phone into his hand. "She said she'd call you later. Oh and Cub?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I have a friend over? Please?"

"Go ask my dad." She nodded and ran off. "So what now?"

"We wait." Apollo smiled.

"Huh?"

"For that phone call."

-x-x-

"I called to say thanks." Ema began.

"For what? Doing my job?"

"Well, you didn't you were supposed to kill Klavier…what actually happened to him?"

"He's in the cellar at Bear's. I'm not done with him yet, been waiting for you to get out of the hospital." He growled.

"W-why?"

"Tell me, did you tell anyone else about my real identity?"

"No of course not!"

"Then my idea will work. I need you to do something for me."

"Of course I can, but why?"

-x-x-

"Finally, and with pleasure." Bear nodded as Apollo started up one of the motorbikes in the garage.

"Thanks, twenty minutes at the police station."

"Roger that." Bear nodded. "What about Sabre?"

"You've never seen a dog on a motorbike?" Apollo laughed. "Sabre, up you get."

He didn't drive too fast but Sabre managed to stay balanced even after he went beyond the speed limit. He was surprised he hadn't been pulled over as he was driving without the proper gear – he was only wearing a helmet and his suit.

"How are you my dear?" Apollo asked as he found Ema, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I-I'm fine." She squeaked nervously.

"Still afraid of me?" He asked.

"A-a little yes."

"Tch. You know I won't hurt you." He broke away from her grip on his hand.

-x-x-

"After a week you're going to set me free!" Klavier lurched forward from Bear as he undid the cuffs. "This bastard's been holding me hostage!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. As he ran further a white beast stepped out and snarled. It was Sabre, at the wolf's side was Ema and Lana.

"You tried to kill my family and friends and hired an assassin to kill me." Ema bit. Everyone fell silent and stared.

"Lying bitch!" Klavier roared. He then realised he was trapped.

On his right was a wall, behind him was Bear and Cub, before him Ema and Lana and more importantly the white wolf that belonged to the young assassin who'd challenged him at the warehouse. He saw and exit, to his left between the desks. He ran in that direction.

Into the barrel of a silver pistol.

"L-leave me alone!" Klavier cried.

"Excuse me?" Apollo snarled. "My job was to kill you and even in this police station I guarantee nobody would stop me or catch me when you're dead."

"Please spare me!"

"Hmph, first I'd like to show you something. That assassin you hired to kill my young lady friend over there and that lawyer Justice…they found his body two days ago. You want to see what's left? Straight from the NYPD?"

"N-no."

"Hmph." Apollo slid the picture from the inside pocket on the left hand side of his suit jacket.

In the picture was the sad remains of Cheetah, coated in blood and surrounded by entrails and sliced up limbs.

"Now…" He put the pistol away, back into the other inside pocket of his suit. "We wolves don't like leaving jobs unfinished." He grabbed Klavier's throat.

Nobody in the precinct made a move to stop him as he threw Klavier across the room and over several desks.

"I was thinking about how to make you pay…so I chose to do this." He turned to Ema. "Did you get everyone?"

"Yes." Ema nodded and the Wrights, Lana and Jake appeared beside her.

"Follow me." He pulled Klavier up the stairs and threw him into the office.

-x-x-

He let everyone hurt Klavier the way he hurt them.

"You can leave now." Everyone thanked him and left, Ema however stayed by the door, waiting for her precious Wolf to appear.

"Bitte, Bitte don't kill me!" Klavier groaned.

"Not gonna." Apollo growled. "Ya see…I'm not sure death is a suitable enough punishment for you. I can think of something better." He glanced down at Sabre.

"Nein!" Klavier cried.

"Hmph." Apollo gripped his throat and pushed him into the massage chair. He then climbed onto his lap to pin him there. "Now let me tell you something. I will never, ever forgive you for trying to kill Ema. I will certainly never ever forgive you for believing you could kill…me." Apollo's voice broke into the higher pitch and he pulled the sleeve of his shirt down to reveal the bracelet.

"H-Herr Forehead!"

"It's Wolf." He pulled his wrist down and held it straight on the arm. "Sabre! Time to do what I told you."

The white wolf bit savagely into the man's arm, tearing muscle and crushing bone. Injuries that would heal in time. The wolf bit harder until he severed nerves. Making sure the German rock legend would never play a guitar again without severe pain.

"Let's go boy." Apollo turned to Sabre. "I'm hungry."

"Wait!" Ema called after him as he passed straight by her. She grabbed the leather gloves on his hands.

"Let go." He broke free when they got back to the main precinct. "He isn't dead." He told the staring bystanders. "Let go Ema. I'm a killer and my job's done, you're free to go and you don't need me."

"Yes I do." He forced his hand from her grip.

"You've got your family." He looked down to Sabre. "Let's go meet Charlotte at Yayoi's." The wolf nodded in response.

-x-x-

Yayoi was, in fact Apollo's fellow assassin Mantis. She and her father ran a popular chain of Japanese food stores, the restaurant Apollo had travelled to was the busiest, which was useful – he could sneak Sabre through the back door.

"There you are big brother!" Charlotte called, her friend beside her in the booth.

"Charlotte! I trust you've ordered?"

"Nope, me and Jamie were waiting for you to show up."

"Hi Apollo!" Jamie, one of her friends from school – in fact the only male one was beside her.

"Jamie, long time no see." Apollo slid into the booth opposite Charlotte. Sabre slid under the table laying over his master's feet.

"Apollo!"

"Yayoi!" Apollo declared happily. "May we order?"

"Sure can, what can I get ya?"

"Shio Ramen, Sushi and some Tempura please." The two kids ordered after.

"Boss wants to know why you haven't checked in ya know." She sat beside Apollo as she took the kid's orders.

"Don't care." Apollo replied. "Can I get a glass of Sake too?"

"There you are!" Ema called out.

"Will you just leave me alone!"

"Um…Yayoi, can we go see how Tempura's made?" She nudged Jamie in his side who nodded.

"Sure."

"What's your problem?" Ema asked.

"I'm a KILLER which part of that are you not getting?"

"You were a killer when you met that girl you loved all those years ago weren't you?"

"Your point?" Apollo asked as he swallowed down the Sake.

"Look, I owe my life to you, I want to repay you. Just give me a chance. Please." She pleaded.

"You're not gonna leave me alone so whatever, stay for dinner." He glanced across to Yayoi.

"May I help you?"

"I don't know what to eat!"

"Yayoi, little bit of everything."

It was clear to Apollo that Ema wasn't going to leave his side in a while and Sabre seemed to appreciate her being there as he was using her legs as a cushion. Charlotte sure seemed happy Ema was around.


	15. Chapter 15

"You've got quite a good taste in Japanese food since you've come back from my country." Yayoi smiled as she placed her dish in front of her. "The opposite to your brother here, the only decent things he ordered were the sake and shoi ramen."

"Leave me and my junk alone." He growled.

"What's Sake?" Charlotte asked.

"Alcohol." Yayoi replied. "My sister drinks it a lot, surprised you didn't see her drinking it while you were staying there."

* * *

"Mmm, right sorry, I gotta go." Jamie smiled digging in his pockets for money.

"Forget it Jamie, I'll pay."

"Cool thanks Apollo, sorry about rushing off, got a rehearsal."

"No problem." Apollo smiled.

"Bye Jamie!"

"When'd he ask you out?" Apollo asked as he lifted some noodles from the salty broth.

"Excuse me? Apollo…he isn't my boyfriend."

"Yes he is." Apollo winked. "Can't lie to me."

"Ok…yeah he got with me just before I went to Japan. How'd you know?"

"Read minds." She smiled. "Just playing, saw you and him holding hands when I came in."

"How do I eat these?" Ema asked.

"Rice balls? Can you use chopsticks?" Apollo asked.

"I-I've never tried."

"Give me your hand, the one you're holding the fork in." Apollo took her hand and moved her fingers around the sticks. "Like this." Apollo picked up one of her rice balls with the chopsticks.

"Don't press too hard, okay?" If he'd have looked up he would have seen Charlotte's bright smile.

"You're not leaving anytime soon are you?" Charlotte asked as she patted her mouth with a napkin. Apollo had gone to talk to Yayoi and her father in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Ema asked as she tried some of the Shio Ramen. "Blegh…"

"Don't like it?" She smiled as she took the dish from Ema and finished it. "I mean, he might not show it but I think my big brother likes you, as in really likes you."

"I really, really like him…I guess the whole sexy killer guy has added to the feelings I already had. I just see him as two separate people that I fancy the ass off."

"You know he heard that…right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm behind you." Apollo growled softly.

* * *

The following day he finally managed to bring himself to the office.

"You lying bastard!" Apollo roared at his boss.

"What _are _you on about?" The lovely young woman – Clarissa asked. "Why are you yelling at dad?"

"He lied to me AGAIN! I told you I'd fucking rip your head off the next time it happened!"

"Haha, you got revenge on your lover's killer didn't you?"

"She wouldn't be dead if you hadn't lied to me all those years ago!" All the other assassins and even Bear's hacker kids were listening with interest. "Give me my cheque, I'm never coming back you lying scum."

"Dad…you…lied to him? Again…?" Clarissa was full of tears. "You evil man! Don't you think this poor boy has suffered enough?"

"Fuck it, I'm leaving."

"If he goes, I go. He's my protégé after all." Bear rose from his seat.

"If daddy goes so do I." Cub rose.

"Us too!" The three hackers rose.

"I'm not leaving the lovely Wolf in the cold." Mantis bowed to him.

"Count me in with A baby!" Hawk lit a cigarette.

"We're with the pup." Mountain Lion and Shark stood.

"We're all going." The rest stood up.

"Wait for me!" Clarissa ran after them too, leaving the man in the office alone.

* * *

(Three months later…)

"Alright, thanks Bear." Apollo closed the cellphone.

"All done with work, hon?" Ema wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed against his back.

"Sure baby." Apollo whispered. "Sorry. No work after I get home, right?"

"Is the new company going well?"

"Klavier being a bitch still?"

"Yeah."

"There you go, answered both questions." He turned around and lifted her into his arms. "Now I'm back from business, how about…"

* * *

"Will you tell me about Cortana now?"

"I guess so, you remember what I said about when I met her right?"

* * *

"_Call me, okay?" She wrote along his arm in lipstick._

"_Sure, what'd you say your name was?"  
_

_"Courtney. I'll be waiting Apollo!" She waved before leaving the bar._

"_Let's see if you stand the test first, if your numbers still there in the morning then you're worth calling."_

_-x-x-_

"_Hello?" The feminine voice asked. "Who is this?"  
_

_"It's the guy you met last night, Apollo. This is Courtney, right?"  
_

_"Sure is! Glad you called, so…wanna meet up for a coffee or something?"  
_

_"Why not?"  
_

_-x-x-_

"_I'm sorry, kinda nervous." Apollo smiled shyly._

"_You've got nothing to be nervous about." She held his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. "Daddy will love you, mom probably won't but ya know, I love you no less, besides it's more fun when your parents hate your partner."_

"_Thanks baby." He held her in his arms before heading up the pathway to her father's mansion. Sure enough, her dad loved him, his mother the opposite._

_-x-x-_

"_What are you doing here baby?" He held his crying girlfriend in his arms._

"_Mom and dad are getting divorced!" She screamed._

"_Shh, shh, it doesn't matter."_

_That night she curled up under his cheap sheets in his arms, his bare form pressing against her own._

_-x-x-_

"_Uncle Bear!" She ran into the assassin's arms.  
_

_"I'm not your uncle honey. Who might this be?" He looked over to the fit and healthy young man by the pool.  
_

_"That's my boyfriend Apollo, he's really cool and daddy's even gonna let him move in with me!"  
_

_"Lucky you!" Cub giggled. "So, he good?"  
_

_"In bed?"  
_

_"Duh!"  
_

_"Oh yeah."_

_-x-x-_

"_Come on, have a drink." Bear offered her the wine glass._

"_No thanks…" She whispered._

"_Why not?" Apollo asked as he snaked his arm around her waist._

"_I wanted to do this later but…I think I'm pregnant Apollo."  
_

_"R-really!"  
_

_"But I…" She whispered that Alex, her rapist might be the father.  
_

_"That doesn't matter. We're going to have a baby." He kissed her cheek._

"_Thanks baby I'm glad."  
_

_-x-x-_

_"Something's wrong Apollo, watch yourself."  
_

_"Sure thing." He turned to Bear._

_That night he saw his lover butchered before his eyes. That was when his primal instinct awoke he launched out at her killer, carving deep gashes into his chest as he fled.  
_

_"My love…" Apollo crawled over her lifeless body. "Courtney…"His tears lay there on her bare stomach, some dripping into the slice wound. "He lied to me Courtney, if only I was here before…if only __I'd seen my boss was covering something…" He stayed until he heard the sirens of the police cars. "Rest in peace my dear, I promise I will have my revenge. I'll never forget you."_

_As he passed the back alleys he heard a whimpering. His oversensitive ears traced the sound. He caught scent of a rather unusual smell._

"_Hey there little fella." He knelt down by the white puppy. "You got a home?" The animal whimpered. "Come on, let's get you dry."_

_He wasn't sure what made him pick up the puppy, perhaps he wanted something to help him through his grieving of his young lover. He would later find out that puppy was the missing wolf cub from the zoo._

_The wolf that grew to be the loyal Sabre.

* * *

_

"I promise I'll look after him Courtney Anna, you can rest in peace now." Ema whispered out the window. "Don't worry." She wrapped her leg around his to push closer to him. "He's one of a kind, I'm not letting him go."

-x-x-

In two years time Apollo would be as skilful as his master, Bear. Ema would also give birth to a baby girl who she'd name Courtney Anna, to honour the young woman who gave Apollo his opportunities in life…


End file.
